La botte
by Angelsoflight
Summary: Tous sont là, tous contre celle là, LA BOTTE ! Que de violence, de sang, de tristesse dans cette histoire.... tout ça mis en humour! CHAPITRE 18 !
1. La botte

La botte!!! ( n'est-ce pas menaçant ? )  
  
Pour une raison tout à fait inconnue de tous et de chacun, la communauté était réunie à HobbiteBourg, 5 années après la destruction du fameux anneau maléfique de Sauron. Tous étaient assis ensemble sur le très joli sol vert que couvrait le très beau gazon soyeux, doux, merveilleux ( plus de détails ? )( J'voudrais vraiment me rouler dessus ) et ils riaient d'un rire des plus magnifiques. Ahhh oui, c'était si amusant.. Mais deux d'entre eux n'étaient pas de cet avis.  
  
*Les deux se lèvent et se regardent avec un air.. disons dégoûté*  
  
Gimli dans un habit de cheerleader ( ah oui! Quelle belle image de lui ) : Go Go Go !  
  
Un des deux condamnés : NOOOONNN. Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne veux plus jouer! Ahhhh ( SUICIDE-TOI! )  
  
L'autre condamné : **soupir** je suppose qu'on doit le faire .  
  
Tout le monde regardait les deux pauvres êtres. Et voilà!! Ce qui devait arriver arriva ! Frodon et Gandalf se donnèrent un gros bec! ( waaaa, l'image trouble mon esprit! ) Et tout le monde se mit à rire!  
  
( Bon. qu'est-ce qui se passe par ici ? N'est-ce pas ce que vous vous demandez en cet instant ? )  
  
Frodon : Aaaaawww. Je déteste ce jeu. Pourquoi faut-il jouer à ce jeu ?!?! ( Peut-être que le filet de bave sur le coin de sa bouche l'importunait quelque peu..)  
  
Pippin : De toute façon!! Pourquoi ne pas avoir des problèmes... comme, ça on pourrait commencer cette histoire !  
  
Sam : Ouais.. C'est ennuyant !  
  
Merry : Hey Gandalf! Pourquoi ne pas nous montrer comment vous avez tué ce monstre la semaine passée ?  
  
Gandalf : Lequel ?  
  
Merry : Vous savez... Celui avec un gros nez et une langue jaune ( quelle belle description )  
  
Legolas : Ah, tu parles de Gimli ? Ahaha!  
  
Gimli : Ferme-là! Idiot!!.. J'te montrerais bien ce qu'une langue jaune fait lorsqu'on la mord . se murmura-t-il.  
  
Gandalf : ( réflexion réflexion en ayant un air idiot ) Ahhhh , ça y est! Je m'en souviens!  
  
Aragorn : Wow .  
  
( et ce sera le seul et unique petit mot qu'il dira dans ce chapitre.. )  
  
Gandalf se leva, et prit son bâton.  
  
Gandalf : Alors , j'étais ..  
  
Gandalf fut interrompu par Pippin.  
  
Pippin : C'est plaaaattte!!! J'm'en vais! Bye là!  
  
Pippin partit voir ces jeunes petits hobbits tout mignons pour leur apprendre des choses inutiles.  
  
C'est un peu comme les professeurs de nos jours quand ils disent '' OK tout le monde! Aujourd'hui on va apprendre à analyser son urine '' et que tout le monde se regarde avec un air troublé .. ( non non, je ne me base pas sur ma classe voyons ( sarcasme! Yippee! )  
  
Gandalf : Sal petit innocent.. Alors. Je mangeais mon délicieux sandwich ( on pouvait voir qu'il salivait en racontant son histoire des plus palpitante ) quand j'aperçus le ketchup... Alors je me suis dit à moi- même : « Moi-même, si tu veux un bon sandwich, tu dois mettre du ketchup dedans. » Mais je ne savais pas que ce Ketchup appartenait à un monstre!Cette foutue chose visqueuse, mais j'étais trop puissant pour lui . vous savez. **sourire de fierté** ...  
  
À ce moment, Pippin s'amena avec les jeunes hobbits pour des démonstrations.  
  
Pippin : Regardez, c'est TRÈS important. Je vais vous montrer comment étreindre gentiment un vieux magicien ( pourquoi donc un vieux magicien ? qui sait. ) Voyez, il vous suffit de mettre vos bras autour de sa grosse botte et de la serrer. Regardez.  
  
Gandalf qui continuait son histoire : J'ai seulement eu à dire « Maléfice! Va-t-en dans. »  
  
Malheureusement, comme les choses doivent toujours se passer de cette façon, c'est à ce moment là que Pippin décida de faire sa démonstration. Il prit la botte de Gandalf et la serra.  
  
Gandalf : ARRRGG , ma botte! Idiot!  
  
Et si vous êtes doté d'une grande intelligence, vous pourrez comprendre que Gandalf ensorcela accidentellement sa botte. Et la botte s'envola. comme E.T sur la bicyclette. comme un cochon dans un levé de soleil.. vous savez. =)  
  
La Botte : Mwahahaha! Je régnerai sur ce monde ! . Et vous ne pourrez m'en empêcher! Deeehihiii ( C'est un rire de botte. Tout à fait! )  
  
Qu'arrivera-t-il ??  
  
* Je vous demande votre avis sur cette histoire qui est stupide.. mais des plus amusantes à imaginer. hum.. les idées qui nous passèrent par la tête à ce moment.. bon pour en revenir au fait. qu'en pensez vous ?? Ne soyez pas trop méchant héhé! 


	2. Sauvons le monde à nouveau

Chapitre 2  
  
Gandalf : Damnation! Maintenant on a une botte sur les chevilles! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte..  
  
Aragorn : Des choses non-sens Gandalf, mon ami. je crois que vous devenez sénile.  
  
Frodon : Ah ça! C'est sur. Non mais quand même, Gandalf!  
  
La Botte : Hey ! Vous! N'entendez-vous pas mon rire diabolique qui contrôlera tout le monde! Je suis celui à qui donner de l'attention.  
  
Sam : Bon, bon, bon, quelqu'un croit qu'il doit recevoir plus d'attention seulement parce qu'il menace de contrôler l'univers. non mais où va ce monde?  
  
La Botte : Entre mes doigts! Hum... Entre mes lacets diaboliques! Et Gandalf, vous serez l'objet qui me permettra de contrôler tout et partout! AHAH!  
  
Gandalf n'eut pas le temps de réagir, la Botte s'élança sur lui ( allez savoir comment ) et le renversa sur le dos. La botte s'introduisit dans son pied! On put voir une lueur orange se faufiler dans tout son corps. Il était possédé par sa propre botte! Qui l'aurait cru! ( Nous, bien sûr, maîtresses de cette histoire! Mwahahaha )  
  
Pippin : Ça y est, il est sénile! Vite, achevons-le avant qu'il se mette à nous raconter sa vie!  
  
Merry : Non idiot, il est possédé...  
  
Pippin : ahhh. ACHEVONS-LE PAREIL!  
  
Le Gandalf possédé : Adieu idiots! N'oubliez pas! Bientôt, vous serez à mon service! Oeuvrant à me cirer à tous les jours. hummm, j'en rêve déjà!  
  
Et l'être mi-botte mi-magicien possiblement sénile se sauva, galopant dans les champs. Ce fut presque beau à voir.  
  
Legolas, qui depuis le début avait un air idiot et ne suivait pas du tout l'histoire, se leva comme remarquant ce qui se passait .avait un air encore plus idiot!  
  
Legolas : Ah regardez! Une botte galopant dans les prés. n'est-ce pas beau à voir? ( une larme sur le bord de l'?il )  
  
Gimli : Voyons Legolas! Bon. ah, c'est vrai que c'est beau. NON! NON! NON! Il faut poursuivre cette botte et l'empêcher de contrôler le monde!  
  
Tout le monde soupira.  
  
Aragorn : Ne pourrait-on pas avoir plus de 5 ans sans qu'un être étrange et stupide tente de prendre le monde en son pouvoir ?!  
  
Tous regardèrent Aragorn comme s'il était le pire idiot sur la terre à ne pas savoir cette réponse. Il baissa la tête en signe de honte  
  
Pippin : Bien, bien, bien. Alors, quand partons-nous ?  
  
Frodon : Bah. D'ici 2-3 mois, le temps de laisser le temps à cette botte de prendre un peu de pouvoir et d'avoir l'air sans espoir quand nous partirons.  
  
Tous approuvèrent... De toute façon! C'était le temps de manger et personne ne laisse le souper passer même si une botte cruellement maléfique vient de prendre possession d'un puissant magicien et qu'il pense contrôler l'univers avec des lacets.  
  
***  
  
Pendant ce temps, le corps de Gandalf courrait idiotement possédé par cette botte, croyant qu'ils tenteraient de l'en empêcher.. Il s'arrêta donc voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. et continua d'un pas régulier dans la forêt qui s'éloignait rapidement de HobbiteBourg. La nuit s'amena rapidement. on pouvait voir l'ombre déformée du corps de Gandalf se promener. La botte étant toujours en grande difficulté, elle avait de la misère à contrôler le corps. Et il arrivait souvent qu'un bras se retrouve entouré autour du cou de Gandalf. le rendant d'une couleur bleue assez jolie à voir!  
  
Gandalf Possédé : Arrrhh, où suis-je ? Stupide corps, stupide forêt, stupides gobelins qui sont en train de mâchouiller mes lacets. AHHH quoi! Mais qu'est-ce ?!  
  
Petit Gobelin maléfique : Vous ! Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes ce magicien sénile!  
  
Gandalf possédé : Non! Du tout, du tout. Euh. bon.Je dois avouer que ce magicien est sénile, mais bon. En fait, je suis une botte maléfique qui veut prendre le contrôle de l'univers! Voulez-vous m'aider gobelins, ou bien voulez-vous mourir !??  
  
Petit Gobelin maléfique numéro 2 : Bien, nous vous aiderons seulement si vous nous dites une bonne raison pour que nous vous aidions.  
  
Gandalf possédé : Et bien. vous serez nourris, logés. Pouvoir, richesse, etc. etc. Toujours à mon pouvoir bien sûr!  
  
Petit Gobelin maléfique : Je ne sais vraiment pas.  
  
À ce moment, le gobelin maléfique baissa les yeux et vit les yeux miteux de cette pauvre petite botte qui voulait seulement tuer tous les innocents et prendre le contrôle du monde. qu'y avait-il de mal là-dedans ?  
  
Gandalf possédé : humm mm mm **gémissement de petit chien**  
  
Petit Gobelin maléfique : Bon d'accord! Nous sommes à votre service! Mais nous devons rapidement nous construire une armée plus puissante! Alors. apporter vos yeux piteux avec nous et cherchons des orcs!  
  
Gandalf possédé : Excellente idée! Mwahahahahahhaha ( rire très diabolique avec de l'écho )  
  
Petit Gobelin maléfique : Wa, mais c'est génial votre truc, là!  
  
Gandalf possédé : Je sais, je sais. **fierté**  
  
Et une troupe de gobelins partit avec l'être le plus diabolique en ce monde!  
  
***  
  
Aragorn rompit le pain.  
  
Aragorn : Ceci est mon corps!  
  
Sam : T'as fini avec ça ? non mais.  
  
Aragorn : Désolé.  
  
Legolas : Hey. Comment allons-nous faire pour détruire cette botte ?  
  
Pippin : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en sait, nous ?  
  
Frodon : Bah. nous sommes les gentils de l'histoire, et pour les gentils, il y a toujours une bonne sortie! Ahaha! Génial! Je rime!  
  
Gimli : **soupir**  
  
Merry : Waa, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ?  
  
Legolas : Bah, Gimli qui soupir. quel bruit ignoble non ? Tous approuvèrent.  
  
Gimli : Bon, bon, bon. Messieurs. J'espère qu'à la fin de cette histoire, je pourrai enfoncer mon arme dans l'un de vous! Par accident, bien sûr.  
  
Et nos gentils héros continuèrent à parler.. Parler inutilement de choses inutiles, pendant que cette botte.!! Ah non. j'aime mieux ne pas en parler, cela me perturbe. Espérons que cette botte n'aura pas pris possession de l'univers lorsque la troupe se décidera enfin de partir.  
  
* ceci finit le chapitre 2. de plus en plus . ou plutôt de moins en moins de sens. génial!  
  
Devrais-je montrer de la fierté ? 


	3. Paresse

Chapitre 3  
  
La soirée s'éternisa jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, aussi longtemps qu'ils eurent de quoi à boire du moins. Évidemment, tous dévièrent le sujet de la menace de la botte, car de toute façon, que peut bien faire une vielle botte solitaire?  
  
Frodon : Mes amis, ce fut une soirée bien plaisante, mais il se trouve que vous avez bu tout ce que j'avais, alors il serait peut-être temps de dormir.  
  
Merry : Ah non! On commence à peine à s'amuser. Je veux écouter une bonne histoire!  
  
Le silence tomba et tous les compagnons se regardèrent.  
  
Sam : Où est Gandalf ? Hic ! Il a toujours de bonnes histoires.  
  
Gimli : Sans vouloir gâcher votre plaisir, maître hobbit, je voudrais vous rappeler qu'il a été enlevé par une odieuse botte diabolique tout à l'heure.  
  
Aragorn : Ah malédiction! C'est bien vrai. Je pensais justement à cette histoire et je me disais qu'il faudrait demander conseil à Gandalf! Je pense qu'il faudrait dormir et retrouver nos esprits avant de décider de ce que nous ferons. Allez! Bonne nuit!  
  
Et ils allèrent tous au lit, ( À dire vrai, la majorité s'endormirent sur le sol )  
  
***********  
  
Dans la forêt, les gobelins et la botte, toujours en contrôle du corps de Gandalf, continuaient de marcher et discutaient de leurs sombres machinations.  
  
Vilain gobelin : Alors, ma chère botte, j'espère que vous avez une idée de comment mener des troupes et diriger des orcs tout à fait répugnants, brutaux et traîtres, sinon vous allez tout droit à l'échec.  
  
La botte : N'avez vous pas remarquer que je possède un magicien Très Puissant!!  
  
Vilain gobelin : Et à quoi ça vous avance?  
  
La botte : Euh, .. Bin.. Je peux parler avec une voix très grave et effrayante Humm hummm hmhm grrrrrrrrroa !  
  
Un autre vilain Gobelin : Ouais, c'est déjà ça. Mais sans vouloir vous déranger dans votre course au pouvoir, on commence à être épuisés et on va peut- être devoir éventuellement faire une rébellion si vous ne nous accordez pas une pause.  
  
La botte : Épuisés, dites-vous?! Moi je ne ressens pas de fatigue. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Je suis une botte. Je ne dormirai jamais et ces sombres crétins n'auront jamais le temps de contrer mes plans diaboliquement cruels!.  
  
Il avait l'air si fier, notre Gandalf possédé, criant sa puissance comme un déchaîné, un bras en l'air et un drapeau dans l'autre (c'était un trèeeeeeees joli drapeau, oui très diabolique.) Mais la botte avait oublié que le corps de Gandalf, lui, ne pouvait fournir tant d'énergie même si elle ne le ressentait pas .  
  
La Botte : . Je règnerai sur le monde ! Et que je ne vous voie pas tenter de faire la rébellion. Je suis votre seigneur et .  
  
Et il s'effondra, tout bonnement inconscient. Et oui, voilà ce que ça donne quand il y a des erreurs dans la coordination du corps et de l'esprit qui l'occupe.  
  
*******************  
  
Legolas : Ah! Levez-vous, paresseux, le soleil brille aujourd'hui!  
  
Pippin : Ça t'arrive de dormir, des fois!! Non mais!  
  
Gimli : Ouais, tant qu'à y être tu aurais au moins pu nous préparer quelque chose pour le déjeuner! Je meurs de faim!  
  
Legolas : Premièrement, je ne voulais pas fouiller dans les armoires de Frodon et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas ton esclave!  
  
Gimli : J'avoue que de toute façon, ça n'aurait probablement pas été mangeable! Héhé!  
  
Aragorn : Ça suffit! Legolas a raison, nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui!  
  
Merry : Ah oui? Quoi?  
  
Sam : Eh bien ma cousine organise une épluchette de blé d'Inde. On ne peut pas manquer ça !!  
  
Tous s'accordèrent sur ce point; il était absolument impossible de ne pas y aller! Ainsi donc, la journée passa tout comme plusieurs autres journées, car c'était l'été et il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour organiser un barbecue ou un beach party et c'était toujours plus amusant que de penser à nos problèmes.  
  
************* Pendant ce temps, la botte s'était remise de sa précédente humiliation et avait appris à gérer le besoin de repos du corps de Gandalf, Bien que cela la frustrait au plus haut point.  
  
La botte était présentement en conférence avec sa bande de servants déjà constituée de 10 gobelins machiavéliques, 9 orcs belliqueux. 8 corbeaux, 7 mouches noires, 6 nains de jardin, 5 truites, 4 adolescents délinquants, 3 monstres égarés, 2 vendeurs de thermopompes et une souris verte.  
  
La botte : Mes chers esclaves. huum, humm, Camarades, veux-je dire! L'heure est venue de nous bâtir une place forte! Je veux que ma demeure soit construite dès demain! Amenez-moi de la limonade. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.  
  
Un nain de jardin : Mais mon seigneur, ici on est en plein milieu de la plaine. Il n'y a pas de quoi construire. Et encore moins de citrons!  
  
La botte : Ça, c'est le problème de ceux qui construisent et de ceux qui préparent ma limonade!  
  
Tous se regardèrent avec un air vraiment stupide  
  
La botte : c'est votre problème, bande d'idiots!! Au travail et que ça saute!  
  
Donc, notre Gandalf possédé se tenait debout en regardant ses servants s'échiner et la botte était très satisfaite de sa tyrannie très efficace!  
  
Sa limonade lui fut apportée peu de temps après par Glidrik le chef des vilains gobelins qui était désormais son premier conseiller. Un titre très honorifique, ça oui!  
  
Glidrik : Votre limonade, mon seigneur!   
  
Gandalf possédé porta la merveilleuse mixture à ses lèvres.  
  
La botte : C'est immonde! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans?  
  
Glidrik : Voulez-vous vraiment le savoir?  
  
La botte : Non ça ira! Ggrruhumbbllbl hum. Tu peux te retirer!! Je vous épargnerai les détails de ce que pouvait contenir cette limonade, mais peu importe, le fait est que cela permit à une partie, (si infime soit- elle ) de l'esprit de Gandalf de se libérer de l'emprise de la botte.  
  
***************  
  
Dans la Comté, il faisait encore désespérément beau et nos amis n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'éviter leurs mondanités ! Eh non!  
  
Gimli : Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Rita ou le concours de karaoké ???  
  
Frodon : Il me semble que c'est l'anniversaire de Rita. Le karaoké c'est le jeudi d'habitude, non?  
  
Merry : Non, c'est le vendredi.  
  
Frodon : Mais non!  
  
Merry : Mais si!  
  
Sam : Une semaine c'est le jeudi et la suivante c'est le vendredi. Voilà!  
  
Gimli : Effectivement!  
  
Aragorn : Alors vite chez Rita! Mais comme ils se précipitaient tous vers la porte, ils furent incapables de l'ouvrir.  
  
Legolas : Aie! Ce n'est pas juste! On va être en retard et il n'y aura plus de gâteau!  
  
Aragorn : Je vais l'enfoncer!!!  
  
Frodon : Que je ne te voie pas toucher à ma belle porte verte! À ce moment, ils entendirent une voix très faible mais vraiment furieuse. La voix : Vous, lamentables idiots!! Je vous interdis de sortir!  
  
Pippin : Hein? Quoi?  
  
Frodon : C'est la voix de Gandalf!  
  
Sam : Oh, oh! On n'avait pas quelque chose d'important à faire qui concernait  
  
Gandalf?  
  
Voix de Gandalf : Effectivement, vous deviez me sauver!!! Je vous conseille de partir maintenant ou vous aurez affaire à moi! En fait, vous aurez à faire avec la botte, car je suis trop faible, maintenant que je vous ai transmis mon message. La botte reprend le contrôle (tousse-tousse) Vite... aahahouhaoua heee (cri piteux)  
  
Et ce fut tout ce qu'ils surent. Mais maintenant, ils avaient repris un peu de leur sérieux et ils étaient prêts à passer à l'action. Du moins, ils étaient prêts à manger, avoir une bonne discussion, dormir et après peut- être faire quelque chose. =) 


	4. Quand les chats dorment, les souris dans...

**Il est en mon devoir de vous dire que non, ces personnages ne sont pas à nous. désolé.. nous savons que nous avons gâché vos espoirs mais nous espérons que vous allez nous pardonner! ( n'aimez-vous pas mon sens ignoble de l'humour ?)**  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Le lendemain matin, tôt il était! Et tôt ils se levèrent tous pour éventuellement partir pour leur expédition!  
  
Aragorn : Allons les amis! Nous devons partir!  
  
Frodon : Quelle ambition! Au pire. nous pourrions laisser le monde se faire posséder.cela ne devrait pas être si pire.  
  
Sam : Tu veux dire que tu vas offrir des faveurs spéciales, même physiques, à cette botte! Frodon. depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, tu aurais pu me parler de tes penchants pour les bottes en cuir !!!  
  
Merry : Serais-tu jaloux Sam ?  
  
Sam : Effectivement!  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers Sam.. Le regardant le plus bizarrement possible pour qu'il se sente le plus mal, bien sûr, et qu'il se recroqueville dans un coin poussiéreux!  
  
Sam : Ah, mais je blaguais voyons . ha. ha . ha. **rire nerveux**  
  
Legolas : **yeux suspicieux**  
  
Gimli : Mais pourquoi fixes-tu ce gâteau comme ça ?  
  
Pippin : Bon, bon, bon! Comme d'habitude, je vais devoir régler tous les problèmes en en créant d'autres!!  
  
Aragorn : Non, non!!! Nous y allons! *Cours comme un ornithorynque = très mal*  
  
Les autres partirent à courir à leur tour et franchirent la porte de la demeure de Frodon.  
  
Pippin : Ahah! Ça marche à tous les coups! **fierté**  
  
***  
  
Pendant ce temps.  
  
Gandalf possédé : Toi! Petit souris verte! Dis-moi quelles sont tes attaques ?  
  
Souris verte : hum. eh bien. je mords.. Je saute.je griffe.. Et de temps à autres, je regarde mes ennemis et ils commencent à chanter « Une souris veeeerrrteee! Je l'attrape par la queue, je la montre a ses messieurs! Lalala! »  
  
Gandalf possédé : Quelle efficacité, ma foi! Bon, votre attention à tous! **tous se retournent vers lui** Je voudrais reluire tel l'éclat de soleil pour pour aveugler tous et chacun!  
  
Adolescent délinquant : Est-ce là votre seule requête ?  
  
Gandalf possédé : Non. éventuellement, j'aimerais me rouler dans l'herbe, jouer de la clarinette et faire de la gymnatisque! Mais. je vous épargne ceci pour l'instant!  
  
Tous se roulèrent les yeux. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'ils entendaient les rêves les plus grands d'une botte!  
  
***  
  
Frodon : Mais où allons-nous comme ça ?  
  
Aragorn : Là où le destin nous mènera!  
  
Merry : C'est bien joli des phrases non-sens qui servent à ignorer une question, mais réellement, où allons-nous ?  
  
Gimli : Dans la demeure de maître Elrond, à Fondcombe.  
  
Aragorn : C'est ma réplique, connard! **Et il le frappa derrière la tête**  
  
Pippin : FIGHT! Fight! Fight! Fight!....Fight!......... fight ?  
  
Il continua à crier ceci jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait et qu'ils voulaient tous apparemment le battre à coups d'ananas ( je rêvais de dire ça depuis le début! )  
  
Legolas : Il serait important de trouver de la nourriture. La nuit arrive vite..  
  
Sam : Eh bien, puisque vous en parlez. **Il ouvrit son sac à dos et sortit un lapin de 2 mètres de long en chocolat**  
  
Frodon : J'espère pour toi qu'il est plein! Sinon, je te le rentre au plus profond de ton toi-même!  
  
Tous le regardèrent avec un air dégoûté. tout le monde savait bien ce que cela voulait dire. et vous aussi d'ailleurs.et ma foi, c'est assez dégoûtant **frisson**  
  
Après avoir mangé un repas santé, ils reprirent la route, gambadant dans la joie et l'allégresse.  
  
Merry : Aragorn, quand arriverons-nous à Fondcombe ?  
  
Aragorn : Quand le temps en aura décidé ainsi.  
  
Merry : **grognement**  
  
Aragorn : Dans le prochain paragraphe lorsque l'auteure reparlera de nous. compris ?  
  
Merry acquiesça et fit un sourire tel on le retrouve dans un dessin animé japonais, avec des yeux en forme de demi-cercle et une bouche sans forme apparente.  
  
C'était la nuit, ils montèrent leur tente et allèrent se coucher en espérant ne plus jamais se réveiller. ou bien être dans leur lit douillet.. Là où les bottes maléfiques n'y sont pas. et là où tu peux changer ton oreiller lorsque tu as trop bavé dessus.  
  
*** La botte et son corps possédé se détendaient dans un hamac, breuvage à la main, idées diaboliques dans l'autre.. et bottes aux pieds.  
  
Glidrik : Désolé de vous interrompre mon seigneur.  
  
Gandalf possédé : Pardon ?  
  
Glidrik : **soupir** Maître et seigneur de chaque semelle en soit peut importe leur fabrication.  
  
Gandalf possédé : Beaucoup mieux. que veux-tu ???  
  
Glidrik :Nous avons rencontré des orcs en chemins. et avant qu'ils aient pu nous mettre des bas dans la bouche, nous les avons invités à vous rencontrer personnellement.  
  
Gandalf possédé : Très bien. Mais.. S'ils vous ont mis un bas dans la bouche, où est le vôtre ?  
  
Glidrik : Ailleurs. pour me permettre de parler, et si vous me permettez, j'aimerais ne pas mentionner où.  
  
Son maître acquiesça. quoi qu'il était très curieux. mais il put tout de même remarquer la démarche inhabituelle de son conseiller.. Il marchait comme s'il avait voyagé 7 jours non-stop à cheval.. Bon peu importe. (sourire niais) L'orc rentra, anneau au nez et discours à la main.  
  
L'Orc : Bonjour, seigneur des semelles! Je m'appelle Grishthak et je suis le chef d'une bande d'orcs répugnants, brutaux et traîtres! On m'a dit que vous cherchiez de l'aide pour conquérir le monde ?  
  
Gandalf possédé : Ce que vous êtes bien informés! Seriez-vous intéressés ? Que voulez-vous en échange ?  
  
Grishthak : Je requiers le droit de martyriser cette souris verte qui m'a fait chanter pendant plus d'une heure avant que j'aie pu trouver un bas à sa taille!  
  
Gandalf possédé : Excellent! Bienvenu parmi nous! Et que le mal vous habite!  
  
**Il se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées. s'imaginant sur un trône.. autour de magnifiques bottes de toutes sortes de couleurs et regardant la télé 7 jours sur 7. Quoi qu'elle n'était pas encore inventée en ce moment, il pouvait tout de même très bien l'imaginer**  
  
***  
  
Legolas : Regardez! Nous sommes arrivés!  
  
Aragorn : Ah yay! J'avais raison! J'avais raison **Aragorn se mit à danser comme un idiot qui avait l'air imbécile ( vive les synonymes! ) en tournant en rond sur un pied**  
  
Gimli : Vivement que ça soit lui qui reçoive mon coup de hache accidentel.  
  
Ils avancèrent lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se firent arrêter.  
  
Voix : Halte! Que faites-vous par ici à l'heure du souper ?!  
  
Legolas avec ses yeux perçants regarda attentivement l'elfe qui leur parlait de je ne sais où. mais qui réussit toujours à rester caché.  
  
Legolas : C'est Glorfindel!  
  
Aragorn : **Il arrêta sa danse de la mort** Glorfindel! Wayy! *Il le serra vivement dans ses bras.  
  
Glorfindel : Hum. Bonjour Aragorn. Hey, m'apprendrais-tu cette danse ? Elle est diaboliquement superbe!!!  
  
Aragorn : No problemas!! **sourire niais**  
  
Merry : Je croyais qu'Aragorn était plus sérieux que ça..  
  
Frodon : Les auteures l'ont rabaissé à son plus bas niveau. hum. comment avez-vous osé?! Auteure : **Veuillez laisser un message, je suis occupée pour l'instant**  
  
Pippin : Pfff, les auteurs.. tous les mêmes!  
  
Sam : Bla bla bla! Nourriture = moi = envie = vite = aaawww!!!  
  
Glorfindel : Bon, bon, venez, je vais vous mener à Elrond, il vous attendait.  
  
Aragorn : Comment savait-il que nous serions là ( La vraie question est, comment se fait-il qu'Elrond soit là ? lol )  
  
Glorfindel : Je n'en sais rien. je suis qu'un inculte de la vie sans but. quoi qu'il en soit, dépêchez-vous!  
  
Ils coururent tous. Ils étaient tous intrigués du comment Elrond avait su qu'ils viendraient. et du fumet qui se dégageait dans l'air et qui les faisait saliver  
  
**sans commentaires** =) 


	5. Une botte, un empire et un ragoût!

** Mes chers amis, je dois affirmer un fait. cette histoire est non conforme selon le livre. En effet, trois personnages devraient ne plus être là, soit : Gandalf, Frodon et Elrond. mais ce n'est pas grave. c'est ça la vie, des gens partent, et d'autres viennent. et oui, mais il semble que nous avons déjoué le destin.  
  
Elrond : Mes amis et compagnons de toujours vous voici donc enfin!  
  
Pippin : Et juste à temps pour le souper!  
  
Elrond : Le souper ?! nooooooooonn, pas du tout je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. En fait on a décidé de couper les soupers. Il ne faudrait pas que l'on prenne du poids. Tu ne trouves pas qu'un elfe obèse, ce serait vraiment ridicule. héhéhéhé (petit gloussement nerveux de poulet )  
  
Aragorn : Elrond, je parie que vous avez préparé ce fameux ragoût de pattes de cochons au menu de ce soir et que tu veux en avoir le plus possible pour toi ! Vraiment tu me déçois énormément!  
  
Elrond : Euh.. euh.. Bon j'avoue tu as raison. Venez à table nous allons vous servir!  
  
Gimli : Quelle perspicacité Aragorn, vraiment c'est génial.  
  
Aragorn : Je sais, je sais ! héhé! *fierté*  
  
Après un somptueux repas apprécié de tous ( bien qu'Elrond se soit plaint de la quantité restreinte de ragoût) LE sujet fut enfin abordé.  
  
Legolas : Donc Elrond, il semble que tu connaisses déjà le motif de notre visite.  
  
Elrond : Effectivement, j'ai eu vent de quelques étranges nouvelles. Les renseignements que j'ai eus ne sont pas très précis mais tout à fait clairs.  
  
Merry : Ah bon? Qui a bien pu vous informez. Nous sommes les seuls à être au courant il me semble.  
  
Elrond : C'est Gandalf.  
  
Tous à l'unisson à la manière d'un stupide dessin animé : Gandalf!!  
  
Elrond : Oui  
  
Tous : OOOOOOOOHH!  
  
Elrond : Bon ça va! Il est venu mais il n'était pas lucide. Il avait une botte diabolique au pied. Elle m'a dit : Haha , Je vais vaincre!!!  
  
Sam : C'est tout?!  
  
Elrond : En fait oui.  
  
Gimli : Étrange! C'est vraiment tout?  
  
Glorfindel : Ouais c'est tout. J'étais présent.  
  
Frodon : Ah tu es là toi! Pourquoi est-ce que tu surgis toujours de nulle part!  
  
Glorfindel : Parce que c'est trèeees drôle de voir le visage de gens comme toi lorsqu'ils voient quelqu'un surgir de nulle part!  
  
Frodon lui lança un regard foudroyant  
  
Elrond : Bon .HUMHUHH!! Donc je ne sais pas ce qui a pu ce passer pour que la situation en vienne là ni qui peut bien être à l'origine de ce désastre **tousse..Pippin ..tousse** et je ne veux pas le savoir. Vous devez agir vite!  
  
Legolas : Ce sont de très sages paroles. Nous devons partir à la recherche de la botte!  
  
Sam : Est-ce qu'on avait vraiment à venir jusqu'ici pour ce faire dire ça? Finalement ça à l'air facile d'être un sage! Je pense que je vais me lancer là-dedans.  
  
Merry : OUUUI . Tu serais comme une diseuse de bonne-aventure !!  
  
Sam : Non pas du tout!  
  
Merry : Mais oui!  
  
Et Frodon leur asséna à tous deux une bonne taloche derrière la tête.  
  
Elrond : Allez tous vous coucher !  
  
Gimli : Mais il est seulement 8 :00 pm  
  
Elrond : Ici à Fondcombe, on a la réputation d'être la meilleure place pour bien dormir alors c'est ce que vous allez faire! Après tout, La nuit porte.. La nuit porte.. La nuit porte de garage! ( vive le capitaine Patenaude =) )  
  
Ensuite, il entonna un air avec une voix exagérément horrible : Car ici le vent sooooooouufle dans les branchEUs , les dooooouuuuuux chants résooonent dans la nuit NoiREU, Les zoizeaux sont si beauuuuux DOOHdoouudididededdouuuuuuuuuuu!  
  
Frodon : Ok, Pitié!! On y va on y va!!  
  
********  
  
Entre-Temps, Gandalf toujours aussi possédé chantait la chanson de Scar dans le roi Lion et se trouvait génialement diabolique.  
  
Gandalf possédé : BLABLA ,lala je suis méchant, Doudididdou, vous me servirez tous, je serai votre maître et seigneur absolu, lala didi , dumdum.  
  
Glidrik : Huhhum!  
  
Gandalf possédé : AH , QUOI?!  
  
Glidrik : Votre palace est terminé. Dans les délais demandés vous remarquerez!  
  
Gandalf possédé : Excellent, Je vais aller voir!  
  
Il fit une rotation de 180 degrés sur lui-même ( Ben oui! Où croyez-vous qu'il était?? Il n'a pas de maison!)  
  
Gandalf possédé : Euh... C'est tout à fait charmant mais j'aimerais savoir quelque chose. OÙ SONT LES MURS, LE PLAFOND, LE PLANCHER, LES PORTES ET LES FENÊTRES. IL N'Y A QUE DES MEUBLES ICI!!!!!  
  
Orc quelconque : C'est pour faire style nouvel empire vous voyez.  
  
Gandalf possédé : Nouvel empire hein? J'en aie rien à foutre du nouvel empire!!! Toi mon gars tu vas aller chercher un abri qui soit digne de moi et que je ne te revois pas sans que tu es trouvé! ( le language, le language )  
  
Sur ce, la botte ce fit un immense plaisir de ce cogner vigoureusement sur le postérieur du malheureux orc. ************  
  
Mystérieux personnage qui murmure : Allez vite réveille-toi!  
  
Autre voix : Hum quoi? Ah c'est toi! Yahoo!  
  
Mystérieux personnage : Chut fait moins de bruit! Allez on va aller dans la clairière.  
  
(petits bruits de pas tatataatta)  
  
Mystérieux personnage : Bon on commence! Premièrement lève ton bras.  
  
L'autre : Comme ça?  
  
Mystérieux personnage : Non l'autre!  
  
L'autre : Ok, voilà!  
  
Mystérieux personnage : Non lève le plus haut!  
  
L'autre : Ohhh!  
  
Mystérieux personnage : Bon maintenant attrape ton genoux gauche avec ton autre main et tien le, le plus haut possible.  
  
L'autre : Ah c'est dur ! Je peux descendre l'autre bras?  
  
Mystérieux personnage : Non laisse le en l'air.  
  
L'autre : Mais Aragorn, j'ai mal au bras!!  
  
Aragorn : Glorfindel tu veux l'apprendre cette danse diaboliquement superbe oui ou non? Bon maintenant tourne sur toi même en bondissant et en hurlant un cri de guerre.  
  
Il s'exécuta. C'était des plus gracieux et magnifique. Il aurait eu le premier rôle dans casse-noisette! Oui oui. Mais le vacarme réveilla malheureusement ceux dont la chambre était la plus proche de la clairière.  
  
*************  
  
Après trois jours, l'orc parti en exploration revint.  
  
L'orc : Mon seigneur, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de génial pour vous!  
  
La botte : Est-ce que c'est du style nouvel-empire?  
  
L'orc : Non , du tout!  
  
La botte : Dans ce cas ça devrait aller. Ça à l'air de quoi?  
  
L'orc : Eh bien, c'est une grande tour noire abandonnée. C'est un peu en ruine mais avec quelques rénovations ça sera d'un chic fou! Un quelconque personnage solitaire que j'ai croisé en chemin m'a dit qu'elle s'appelle Orthanc.  
  
La botte : C'est loin d'ici?  
  
L'orc : Non pas tellement.  
  
La botte : Alors allons-y ! Mwahahahahah  
  
Et c'est sur ce rire diabolique que ce chapitre ce termine =) ( toujours aussi créatives sommes-nous. même si nous ne sommes pas encore rentrés dans le vif du sujet après 5 chapitres hihih ) 


	6. La stupidité à son plus haut

** wow, 6 chapitres. étonnant! . on tient encore debout. ** Merci pour vos quelconques encouragements ceux qui nous écrivent =) Vous êtres des plus sympathiques! Ah, et si vous avez une idée pour l'histoire, vous gêner pas. ** Vraiment désolé si l'histoire n'avance pas! Mais.. c'est trop amusant écrire des choses inutiles.  
  
********************  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Glorfindel : Aragorn. Je me sens stupide  
  
Aragorn : Mais voyons.. De quoi parles-tu ? Sois libre, et danse tel le ferait une goutte d'eau sur une poêle à frire et..  
  
Pendant qu'Aragorn tâchait de faire croire à Glorfindel qu'il n'avait pas l'air stupide, 2 personnages que vous connaissez regardaient de loin, sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Aragorn : ...Tel l'oiseau dans le vent, le ver de terre qui traverse la rue, un popsicle des plus joyeux ainsi qu'une lampe bleue et un petit chien touffu.  
  
Glorfindel ne comprenait rien de ce qu'Aragorn disait.. mais était étonné de l'homme qui parlait sans ne jamais reprendre son souffle, et qui disait des phrases une après l'autres, n'ayant aucun sens. **Admiration**  
  
Pendant que Glordindel avait un air interrogateur, il entendit des murmures au loin et fut intrigué..  
  
Glorfindel : Aragorn. reste là, je reviens.  
  
Aragorn :. mais moi je survivrai, dans les nuages, tomberai dans la vallée ainsi que des cochons sauvage et..  
  
Glorfindel s'éloigna, d'un pas assez rapide ( on sait tous pourquoi ). et voyant que les arbustes bougeaient de droite à gauche et que les arbustes riaient, cela l'intrigua et il sortit son arc ( et oui, toujours un arc quelque part ) et sauta dans l'arbuste.  
  
***************  
  
Gandalf possédé : Ainsi je vivrai dans cette tour! Et ce monde tombera! Ahahahahah ( écho exagéré )  
  
Gristhak : Mon seigneur, nous devrions conquérir des terres et faire couler le sang!  
  
Gandalf possédé : Espèce de petit sadique va..Tu as raison..Je ne peux rester ici à rien faire pendant toute l'histoire, je dois me battre et prouver ma puissance!  
  
Gristhak : Du sang, du sang, du sang!  
  
Gandalf possédé : Tu sais que je t'adore ? Aller! Une escorte! Nous allons vers notre destin !  
  
Gristhak un peu flatté : Où est-ce mon seigneur ?  
  
Gandalf possédé : Huh.vers.huh. c'est.. Par là! -----  
  
Gristhak : Gondor ? Pourquoi là ?  
  
Gandalf possédé : Tu verras, tu verras mon ami! J'ai une idée vraiment diabolique!  
  
Ainsi Gandalf violement possédé ( adjectif!! ) et une troupe d'orc s'en allèrent par là, laissant la tour oubliée seule, qui va sûrement servir à rien. Ils ne savaient pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais quelque chose se passerait sûrement dans toute cette histoire.  
  
************  
  
Glorfindel : Ah ah! Je vous tiens ! Elladan, Elrohir, que diable faîtes- vous ici ?  
  
Elladan : Je crois qu'on habite ici. Et toi ?? Pourquoi ton rire ressemble à celui d'un âne ?  
  
Glorfindel : Mais quel est le rapport!?  
  
Elrohir : Tout mon vieux! Hey, Aragorn, vient par ici!  
  
Aragorn : ( il vient là. talalal ) Salutation! Vous nous accompagnez dans notre danse ?  
  
Elladan : C'est que huh.  
  
Aragorn les tirèrent par les bras, alors ils furent bien obligés de participer à cette ''danse''  
  
( quelque temps plus tard )  
  
Tous quatre dansaient, main en l'air, genou en l'air, tournant sur eux- mêmes.Oui, ils étaient très gracieux et avaient l'air des Backstreet Boys en pleine chorégraphie spectaculaire! Merveilleux!  
  
Aragorn : Bon, je vais aller me coucher! Car demain une grande journée nous attend! Moi et mes compagnons partons aider le monde ! (enfin. il était temps..) Et je ne peux pas danser toute la nuit, mais je peux parler! Lalal dadada patati patata  
  
Les 3 elfes se regardèrent et chacun glissèrent sur le côté pour échapper à Aragorn qui parlait et parlait et parlait encore et encore. ah lala  
  
*********  
  
Quelque part, la botte et son corps possédé erraient dans la nuit avec une troupe de choses gluantes et visqueuses.  
  
Gandalf possédé : Un petit effort mes gentils esclaves! Nous arriverons bientôt car aucun d'entre nous n'a le sens du temps et on va arriver plus vite que prévu!  
  
Orcs : Yay Yay! Vive notre seigneur!  
  
Gandalf possédé : En effet, vive moi.  
  
Ils continuèrent leur chemin, je ne sais pas trop s'ils dormaient beaucoup. L'idée d'aller vers le Gondor semblait étrange aux orcs car ils savaient tous que leur armée était petite. Ils mirent tous leur confiance dans un presque objet taché de boue =)  
  
**********  
  
Le lendemain matin  
  
Legolas : Oh, dommage que nous devons partir si tôt!  
  
Pippin : Hélas c'est la vie! Hey, une botte, est-ce immortel ?  
  
Aragorn : hum. huh..  
  
Frodon : huuh..  
  
Legolas : huh..  
  
Pippin : Vraiment ? Vous m'en dîtes des biens bonnes parfois.  
  
Gimli : Bon Bon, suffit le sarcasme gang de dindes!  
  
Elrond : Gimli a raison, vous devez sauver le monde encore une fois, mais avant que vous partiez, j'aimerais vous chanter une petite chanson! : Le soleil nous saleuuuu, la lune se mourrruuuuttt, je vous souhaite tousss, joyeeeuuxx nowwelll!!  
  
Merry : Joyeux Noël ?  
  
Elrond : J'improvise *sourire* Je m'étonne avec mon propre talent!  
  
Aragorn : Enfin oui bon.. on sait tous que vous avez une voix merveilleuse! Mais nous devons partir tout de même! Aller! Aurevoir!  
  
Elrond : Oui oui c'est ca. vous n'aimez pas mes chansons! Alors mourrrreeezzz tous!!  
  
( Elrohir et Elladan arrivent )  
  
Elrohir : Voyons voyons, ne soyez pas si méchant! Vous chantez aussi bien qu'Aragorn danse, tout le monde est heureux maintenant ?  
  
Elladan : Bien sûr qu'ils le sont! Allez frangin, une petite danse ?  
  
( Ils se mettent a danser )  
  
Les autres partent à courir car ils sont effrayés par leur non-talent! Enfin oui il parte vers de l'action!  
  
********  
  
La botte et son corps possédé ( qui a servit totalement à rien depuis le début de l'histoire maintenant que j'y pense ) était à une demi-journée de leur destination! ( Ils sont rapides non ? )  
  
Orc : Et si nous nous arrêtions ? Nous ne pouvons avancer plus.  
  
(* en fait, je ne veux pas rentrer dans le vif de la suite de l'histoire, aller je laisse ça à mon amie pour qu'elle aie du trouble dans la suite ! mwahaha! Je suis aussi diabolique que cette botte! *)  
  
Gandalf possédé : Si vous voulez, mais demain, le sang coulera!  
  
Gristhak : Ouiiiii , j'en veux, j'en veux!  
  
Gandalf possédé : Sais-tu, tu commences à m'inquiéter mon petit. Que je ne te vois pas devenir plus diabolique que moi! Sinon je te tuerai d'un coup de talon!  
  
Gristhak : **sifflement idiot**  
  
Donc, ils s'assirent et ne firent rien, attendant le prochain chapitre pour passer à l'action. Au moins, ils avaient du temps pour jouer aux cartes, ou mieux encore, à '' Sauve-toi avant que je te mange '' Je vous épargne les détails de ce jeu des plus stupides ( tout ce qui est stupide vient de moi )  
  
********  
  
Legolas : Aragorn, ne me répond pas en charade! Et dit-moi où nous allons ?  
  
Aragorn : **déçu de ne pouvoir jouer aux charades** Eh bien, nous allons vers mon royaume!  
  
Merry : NooooNN  
  
Aragorn : Qui a-t-il ?  
  
Merry : La dernière fois que nous y sommes allés, tu nous as forcé à danser devant tout le monde sur une table avec une cuisse de poulet dans la bouche!  
  
Aragorn : J'ai fait ça ? Ahahahaahha!  
  
Gimli : Franchement, immature! Pourquoi nous allons là ?  
  
Frodon : Moi je sais, moi je sais! C'est pour arriver par hasard là où tout va être par hasard détruit =)  
  
Aragorn : Euh non.  
  
Pippin : Duh. pourquoi alors ?  
  
Aragorn : Premièrement pour voir Arwen **bave** et deuxièmement, nous allons recueillir des hommes pour former une armée capable de combattre ce maléfice!  
  
Frodon à Sam : Vient-il de dire quelque chose d'intelligent ?  
  
Sam à Frodon : Ouais, il fait peur!  
  
Et nos amis continue leur voyage dans la même direction que la botte, Aragorn en avant, gambadant entre les arbres, joyeux il était, suivit de ses compagnons un peu désespéré. Ils s'en allaient tous vers un peu d'action (* Non, ce n'est pas une nouvelle danse *) Que va-t-il leur arriver ?  
  
  
  
*** Fin du chapitre, je vous garantie un avancement dans le prochain chapitre, je suis sure que vous pouvez voir la différence quand c'est mon amie qui écrit et quand c'est moi =D Alors. commentaires ? No flames plz :P *** ( je me demande si c'est le premier chapitre où je dis que le prochain est mieu.. hum.. **intriguée** ) 


	7. Les brosses sont des outils diaboliques!

** Bon là je suis sous pression, voyons quels résultats ça peut donner ! C'est toujours moi qui doit faire avancer cette histoire, hein!, on voit qui est supérieure ici =P ( *bon bon, voyez qui se vante! *) . J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Continuez de nous écrire ça fait toujours plaisir.  
  
**************************  
  
Commençons par un aperçu de la vie à Minas Tirith lorsque le roi n'est pas là: les gardes jouent aux charades tout la journée aux portes de la ville, les enfants font ce que font des enfants, les femmes jasent, les vieux radotent, les fleurs poussent, et Arwen se brosse inlassablement les cheveux devant son miroir pendant que les souris dansent le tango ( sûrement comme Shakira ).  
  
Garde : Mon premier passe ses journées devant son miroir, Mon deuxième est un adjectif synonyme de propre et mon tout est une variété de pomme.  
  
Autre garde : Huh.... ah je ne sais pas moi! Je ne suis pas bon à ce jeu là!  
  
Premier garde : Aller, réfléchis un peu!  
  
Autre garde : Ah j'y suis, Reinette!! Ahaha : Reine, Net ! Yeahh je l'ai eu lalalalla!  
  
Premier garde : Elle était facile celle-là =P  
  
Autre garde : Pas tant que ça! Mais changeons de sujet. Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait longtemps que le roi Elessar est parti?  
  
Premier garde : Oui! Beaucoup trop. Il se paie encore du bon temps avec sa gang de copains étranges. Il commence à perdre son sérieux il me semble..  
  
Faramir arrive  
  
Faramir : Hey salut!!  
  
Gardes : Salutations!  
  
Faramir : Les gars, seriez vous tenté de venir faire un tour par chez nous ce soir, on va s'organiser un tournoi de balle-molle!  
  
Garde #1 : Yooohoo, je suis partant! Beaucoup de gens vont y venir ?  
  
Faramir : On va être une bonne gang oui ! Sûrement assez pour faire 3-4 équipes!  
  
Garde #2 : T'es pas trop occupé avec tout ce que le roi t'as laissé comme boulot?  
  
Faramir : Non non, j'en ai assez fait pour le moment. Donc je vous invite à rester pour la soirée on reviendra demain, ou après-demain, ou un jour quelconque.  
  
Garde # 1 : Mais si le roi reviens et que personne garde la ville, on va avoir des problèmes.  
  
Faramir : Meeeeeeuh non il ne reviendra pas aujourd'hui! De toute façon je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me pousse à laisser la ville sans aucun guerriers pour surveiller! Aller! Aller, ramasser vos choses, je vais avertir la dame Arwen!  
  
**************  
  
Pendant ce temps la compagnie des vilains était arrivée à proximité de la ville.  
  
Grishtak : Regardez mon seigneur, les gardes on quittés leurs postes!  
  
Gandalf possédé : Mwahahaha! Attendez un peu de voir combien d'hommes vont quitter la ville tantôt!  
  
Grishtak : Heuh....combien?  
  
Gandalf possédé : Tous les guerriers pauvre andouille! Toussssss!  
  
Grishtak : Wow comment-vous savez ça!?  
  
Gandalf possédé : Ah, secret!  
  
Grishtak : Oh c'est pas juste vous m'avez dit tout ça juste pour piquer ma curiosité ! Allez dîtes-moi le ! Dîtes-moi, dîtes-moi ,dîtes-moi, dîtes- moi, dîtes-moi, dîtes-moi!! PPPpppplllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzeeeeee (yeux piteux) ( Il a sûrement appris ça de la botte )  
  
Gandalf possédé : Bon ça va ! Je le sais car c'est moi qui aie manipulé leur esprit et les aie poussés à déserter la ville! MWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!  
  
Grishtak : OOOOOOOOOohhh. Vous êtes trop fort! Tape-là! Auriez vous ENFIN compris comment vous servir de votre corps?  
  
Gandalf possédé : Je te conseille de ne plus employer ce petit ton sarcastique car effectivement j'ai compris! Heheh. ( que disais-je, lentement mais sûrement! ) Le mode d'emploi traînait dans sa poche de manteau. J'aurais du y penser plus tôt.  
  
( que de troublantes révélations )  
  
****************************  
  
Arwen : Miroir, miroir, Dis-moi qui est la plus belle!?  
  
Miroir : Hum huhh ..... et bien en fait ..  
  
Arwen : Rappelle-toi que j'ai dans la main un chandelier prêt à te fracasser! Et ça va faire BOUM!  
  
Miroir : OHHH sans aucuns doutes, je peux affirmer que vous êtes la plus belle Chère Dame!  
  
Arwen : Parfait , excellent.. lalalala ( et elle reprit sa brosse à cheveux, satisfaite d'avoir du pouvoir sur un miroir )  
  
Faramir qui riait silencieusement dan l'entrebaillement de la porte : Hum huh! Puis-je vous parler?  
  
Arwen : Ah! Euh oui oui, quoi?  
  
Faramir : Et bien je prend ma journée aujourd'hui et les gars vont venir chez moi pour un tournoi de balle-molle. Voulez-vous venir?  
  
Arwen : Non non je vais rester ici. Sur ce elle entonna une chanson (Eh oui, C'est de famille!) : Je resterai iciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ,dumdididiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Je brosseraaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii mes cheveeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuxxxxxxx. Pour qu'il sooooooooooient soyeuuuuuuuuuuuuxxxxx Poo0ooouuuuuuuuuur mon amoureeeeeeeeeuuuuux!!  
  
Faramir : Bon d'accord! Euh .. bon, à demain ! ( Cours Faramir Cours! )  
  
******************  
  
Gandalf possédé : Héhé vous voyez ils sortent tous ! Maintenant c'est le temps de mettre mon plan diabolique à exécution!  
  
Orc : Y'était pas trop tôt!  
  
Gandalf possédé : Je croyais avoir été clair à propos du sarcasme!!!!  
  
Orc : Désolé c'est plus fort que moi.  
  
Grishtak : Alors c'est quoi le plan!!? (Vous mourez tous d'envie de le savoir enfin! )  
  
Allez pour le suspense, Roulement de tambour. Rarararararararrararararratatararatararatarratarararattttttttttttttttttrarar artaratratrataarra!  
  
Gandalf possédé : On va kidnapper Arwen!!!! ( nooooonnn !? (ton sarcastique) )  
  
Tous : OUAIS, Vive la botte! Vive la botte ! WWWWWWOOOOOooooo. ( À la Homer Simpson )  
  
Gandalf possédé : Merci, merci. Alors écoutez maintenant voici la stratégie : on va l'attirer a l'extérieur en plaçant des brosses à cheveux sur le plancher et là elle va nous tombez dans les bras! Mwahahahaha c'est trop facile, je me sens si méchant! **Il s'admire**  
  
Orc quelconque : On n'a pas de brosses!  
  
Gandalf possédé : Mais oui j'en ai plein mon manteau : Des petites, des grosses, des rouges, des bleues , pour les bons et les vilains achetez les mes brosses elle sont pas chèereeeeeess!!  
  
Petit orc malicieux : Bon je vais aller les placer ces brosses, Allez hop!  
  
Je vous épargnerez ensuite la scène d'Arwen découvrant les brosses et ayant l'air si stupide que ça écoeure. Tout ce que je dirais c'est qu'on entendit un perçant '' Hhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!'' d'effroi retentir dans toute la ville. Ensuite les orcs se livrèrent à quelques actes sadiques et quittèrent la ville.  
  
**************************************  
  
Aragorn : Ah nous arrivons!!  
  
Frodon : On dirait qu'il n'y a pas grand monde.  
  
Aragorn : C'est vrai, les gardes ne sont pas à leurs postes ! Voyez ce qu'ils font lorsque leur souverain est absent. Ahlalala. Un mouton est perdu sans son berger dis-je!  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la ville ils se figèrent tous d'horreur ( Oui, TOUS! C'était très horrible!)  
  
Merry : AAAAAaah mon dieu!! Des cadavres de poulets ! Quelle boucherie!! Aaaahhahhh , horrible, horrible!  
  
Aragorn : (manque de faire une crise cardiaque) Ahhghhrggggjhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh , huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhh , C'est quoi ça !!??  
  
Les femmes étaient réunies et sanglotaient  
  
Ioreth : C'est Mithrandir chaussé d'une botte maléfique et des orcs qui on fait ça... Et puis, .. ce sera un choc , je ne sais pas comment vous le dire . Enfin, euh.. Ils ont enlevé Arwen..  
  
Et Aragorn s'évanoui des les bras de Gimli.. ( bien gras et dodus, hmmm )  
  
  
  
** Bon enfin, j'ai réussi à faire avancer un peu l'histoire yeah !! *fierté* Mais c'est très dur d'écrire une histoire qui soit drôle et qui ait de l'action. Donc écrivez s.v.p pour me dire ce que vous en pensez héhé. 


	8. Parlons de poulet !

***C'est moi dans le fond qui ait la pression non ? Peut-être. Espérons tous ensemble que j'aie de l'inspiration .. Merci Saiji pour le temple construit en l'honneur de la botte! J'y transmettrai ton message d'idole héhéhé***  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Gimli : Aragorn, Aragorn réveille-toi !!!  
  
Gimli se faisait écraser par le poids d'Aragorn, possiblement que si Aragorn ne se réveillait pas, Gimli mourrait!! AHAHAHAH  
  
Aragorn : hmm agg **gémissement** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
Aragorn ouvre les yeux et voit qu'il est étendu sur Gimli, voyant son visage de très près, et disons que ce n'est pas la plus belle chose à voir, surtout avec les cavités étranges qui s'y logent. Il se relève très vite, et prend soin de frotter tout son corps, par peur que quelques résidus soient venus le hanter.  
  
Par contre, les bras de Gimli étaient gras et dodus, alors très confortable. dommage qu'ils soient attachés à cette. chose!  
  
( légère exagération, j'adore les nains voyons! Lalala **danse de la mort**)  
  
Legolas : Aragorn , ça va ???  
  
Aragorn : **perte temporaire de mémoire** huh. huh. oui ? AHH Arwen! AHHHHHH **tourne en rond en se tenant la tête avec des yeux de paranoïaque fou**  
  
Gimli attrape Aragorn par le bras : Mais calme toi à la fin! Nous allons la retrouver!  
  
Aragorn : AHHH, touche moi pas! Touche-moi pas!! Espèce de.. de.. nains!  
  
Gimli éclairé par sa fierté : Oui! Bien vu! **Il se flatte la barbe, pensant qu'elle est soyeuse**  
  
Aragorn regarde la scène autour de lui, voit le grands nombres de corps de poulets gisant sur le sol, sans vie, quelle tristesse. Tout à coup, il semble voir quelque chose qu'il reconnaît et il court à sa rencontre.  
  
Aragorn s'agenouille à côté d'un corps de poulet : Gustave! Gustave!!! Nooooooo **hurlement à la lune**  
  
Frodon l'attrape par la peau du coup et le relève.  
  
Frodon : Allez Aragorn, reprends-toi! Nous devons agir, la situation est pire que nous le croyions **Frodon était presque fier d'être dans une situation sans espoir** Merry : Oui Aragorn, allez, si tu te relèves, je te donne une croquette !  
  
Pippin : Merry, je ne crois pas que ça soit un chien!  
  
Sam : Pas encore, héhéhé  
  
Aragorn se relève pour frapper Sam, mais s'arrête, il ne pouvait prendre le temps de s'offrir du plaisir en frappant Sam, il fallait absolument sauver Arwen!  
  
Aragorn : D'accord, ambition numéro 1 : Aller voir Faramir et l'étrangler pour avoir sorti les gardes de Minas Tirith et peut-être, s'il n'est pas mort, lui demander de l'informations et ambition numéro 2 : Manger le caoutchouc de cette botte pour qu'elle souffre atrocement. ah oui et sauver Arwen!  
  
Legolas : Mais on ne peut laisser ce château dans un tel état! **air outré**  
  
Aragorn : Ah non ? **il fit un sourire niais et partit a courir**  
  
Frodon : **soupir** Aller les limaces! On se bouge!  
  
Et tout le monde part, laissant la ville dans un piteux état, dans le moment tout le monde s'en fou! Héhéhéhéhé!  
  
**********  
  
Gandalf possédé : Excellent! Maintenant que nous avons en notre possession Arwen ( vulgaire objet ), on ne tardera pas à voir tout le monde venir pour la secourir!  
  
Gristhak qui avala un cou de poulet tel un spaghetti : **Slurp** Et s'ils décidaient de ne pas venir ? Je veux dire, peut-être que tout le monde la hait!  
  
Gandalf possédé : En effet, huh, et bien, nous allons nous arranger pour capturer quelqu'un d'autre!  
  
Gristhak : Hum, si vous le dîtes, huh , où est Arwen ?  
  
Le corps de Gandalf se lève, et montre fièrement le sac de patate où gisait la pauvre créature, pauvre, pauvre créature (( rire étouffé))  
  
Arwen : J'veux sortir ! WAAAAAAA **le sac se met à bouger dans tous les sens comme Homer Simpson lorsqu'il danse à terre en tournant en rond** Sinon! Sinon! .*perte d'idées* Exactement!!  
  
Gandalf possédé : Ah, non, non, tu m'effraies, laisse moi tranquille, j'ai si peur! Tu es si menaçante! Tel une patate bleue géante avec des crocs et un pic dans le cul! Non non, Gristhak! Sauve moi de cette affreuse créature! Bouh ouh ouh!  
  
Gristhak : Héhé maître, quel fabuleux sarcasme! Mais dîtes-moi, d'où vous vient cette idée d'une patate bleue géante ?  
  
Gandalf possédé : Un bon auteur ne révèle jamais ses secrets !  
  
Gristhak : Mais pourquoi est-ce vous qui dîtes ça ?  
  
Gandalf possédé : Bah, c'est une façon subtil de passer un message dans une histoire sans que personne ne le sache! Ahah  
  
Pendant que ces deux êtres riaient, d'un rire gras, gras comme un poulet **bave**,  
  
Arwen : Vous l'aurez voulu! AHAHAHA , personne ne le sait, mais j'ai des talents cachés! Oui oui! Et sur ce, vous l'aurez deviné, elle se mit à chanter avec sa superbe voix! : '' Dum Di la ri Di la Ri dum, di la ri di la ri DUMMMM , Je suiiiiiis un poulettttttt, mes plumes, quel gourmeeeeettt!!! Je suis un poulettttttt! Et de plus je vous haiiiiissss!! ''  
  
Gandalf possédé sauta sur le sac de patates, se bouchant les oreilles ( oreilles de la botte ou de Gandalf ? huh.. je n'en sais rien ), et lui donna des coups, des prises de judo, de la drogue mais rien ne marchait jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de faire rouler le sac jusqu'en bas de la colline qui se trouvait à côté.  
  
Arwen : LALALA . hein quoi ? Duh, mal de tête AAAAAhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Gandalf possédé : Excellent! Bon allons la chercher, en espérant qu'elle ne chante plus jamais! Ensuite, nous retournerons à ma tour! Même si c'est long!  
  
Et sur ce, ils partirent chercher le corps d'Arwen qui roulait joyeusement sur le gazon à une vitesse phénoménale!  
  
******  
  
Faramir : Aller les gars! Une autre partie! S'il vous plait!!  
  
Quelqu'un : hum, mais on en a déjà jouer 10, où voulez-vous en venir ?  
  
Faramir : Je ne sais pas, mais je veux courir après la balle! **fixe la balle avec des yeux de chien**  
  
Un autre : Êtes-vous sûr que vous aller bien?  
  
Faramir : Warf !!  
  
Quelqu'un : Oui oui, c'est très bien Faramir **air troublé**  
  
Aragorn arrive en courant  
  
Aragorn : Toi mon petit maudit!! **Il saute sur Faramir, se met à l'étrangler**  
  
Legolas et les autres arrivent à bout de souffle, Aragorn courrait tout le long tel un animal chassant la proie **image d'Aragorn courrant à quatre pattes, la langue sortie et de la salive qui gicle de partout hihih**  
  
Faramir : **Bruit de quelqu'un qui essaie de parler, mais par malheur, qui se fait secouer trop fort**  
  
Tout le monde les regarde, pendant pas mal de minutes, en fait, ils ne voulaient par agir, puisque cela signifierait que quelque chose allait se passer! Non non non, l'action, c'est mauvais pour la santé voyons!  
  
Gimli : Huh, mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me fixe ?  
  
Un garde : On se disait que toi seul pouvait agir, paresse nous guidant!  
  
Gimli : Ah oui ? Bon d'accord  
  
Gimli se met en boule, Legolas arrive et fait un botté d'envoi, et Gimli arrive sur Aragorn et Faramir, tel une boule de quille dans les quilles, tout explose! Et les trois se retrouve à une distance assez raisonnable pour ne pas permettre à Aragorn d'étrangler Faramir.  
  
Faramir : *tousse tousse* *raclement de gorge* Huh huh. Bonjour Aragorn!  
  
Aragorn : Faramir! Espèce de vache folle! Pourquoi as-tu amené tous mes gardes en dehors de la cité ?!  
  
Faramir : Parce que je ne suis qu'un pauvre imbécile voyons!  
  
Aragorn : **air troublé** * se retourne vers Legolas* Je crois qu'il ne va pas bien!  
  
Legolas : Non en effet ** Il tourne autour de Faramir et s'arrête dans son dos** Il est ensorcelé!!! **Frappe Faramir dans le dos et lui fait cracher une sangsue**  
  
Merry : Oua Coool! **prend la sangsue** Bonjour petite sangsue, ça va ? ** Et merry part plus loin parlant à son amie la sangsue**  
  
Frodon : Il est définitivement fou!  
  
Pippin : Et moi je suis définitivement stupide!  
  
Sam : Oui Pippin, oui Pippin **lui tape l'épaule pour le rassurer de sa stupidité**  
  
Aragorn : Ahh, mais voilà pourquoi! Faramir ?? Ça va ??  
  
Faramir : Ben oui voyons! J'avais juste une sangsue dans la gorge hein!!  
  
Legolas : Oui et bien! Que pouvons-nous faire maintenant ??  
  
Éowyn arrive de nulle part (** et oui, j'ai mis Éowyn! Je fais une heureuse ! mwahah **)  
  
Éowyn : Manger des biscuits et boire du lait!  
  
Gimli : Bonjour dame Éowyn! **sourire niais**  
  
Éowyn : Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde!!!  
  
Aragorn : Mais que faites-vous ici ?  
  
Éowyn : Pas grands choses, je suis venue encouragés les garçons! Et pratiquer à faire mes biscuits! Vous en voulez ??  
  
Éowyn tend son assiette remplit de biscuit moitié noir/gris/brun/orange/jaune hummm, non, non, non, pas du tout appétissant je dis! Fuyez!!!!  
  
Legolas : **Pense de se sauver en courrant, mais non** Huh , non merci, nous avons un problème plus urgent sur les bras!  
  
Frodon : Oui, et nous devrions faire une réunion autour d'un grand feu de foyer avec des guimauves, et de la joie, de l'amitié! Et un plan!  
  
Aragorn : Bonne idée Frodon! ** Sourire déformé**  
  
Sur ce, ils placèrent des chaises pour organiser leur réunion.  
  
******  
  
Après de nombreuses heures, ils atteignirent le bas de la colline ( Quelle grande colline! Pauvre Arwen *evil grin* )  
  
Gandalf possédé : Ah enfin, elle est inconsciente, je n'en pouvais plus! Salo. ** mot trop vulgaire pour les oreilles sensibles**  
  
Gristhak : Moi de même!  
  
Le corps de Gandalf prit le sac de patate et le mit sur son dos ( bien sûr, c'est là que ça va ) Gandalf possédé : Bon, continuons notre route, avons-nous assez de vivres ?  
  
Gristhak : Je vais compter : Un poulet, deux poulets, trois poulets, quatre poulets.. un canard, nan mauvais **il jette le canard au loin**  
  
Quelque temps plus tard  
  
Gristhak : Le compte y est, les cous de poulets aussi AHAHAHA  
  
Tout le monde le regarda, parce que c'est amusant de regardez un orc avec un air idiot, et parce que la joke qu'il venait de faire était tellement ennuyante que cela méritait qu'il ait honte!  
  
Gandalf possédé : Ce que tu peux être stupide. ** Gandalf s'avança vers Gristhak et stupidement s'accrocha dans une branche qui passait par là**  
  
** Grosse scène de la chute de Gandalf, pris de tous les angles possibles, repassez au ralentis, et qui se termine par un Boummmm**  
  
Gristhak : Seigneur! Mon dieu! Bordel de merde! Levez-vous! **Le tâte du bout des pieds**  
  
Mais le corps ne se levait pas. Il était inconscient.. Quel effet cela allait-t-il produire sur le pouvoir que la botte avait sur Gandalf ? C'est ce que vous découvrirez dans notre prochain épisode de '' La botte (écho) ''  
  
**Début d'une petite chanson minable de la fin d'un épisode**  
  
  
  
***** VOILÀ! Le chapitre 8! Enfin! Puisse le destin nous poussez à continuer cette histoire, on espère toujours que vous appréciez.. mais bon, nous on aime ça! **fierté** Que la paix soit avec vous ( N'est-ce pas cute ? ) ***** 


	9. Rappel vers la sénilité!

*****Après m'être fait harcelée à plusieurs reprises, j'ai réussi à libérer mon esprit de sa paresse renommée et j'ai décidé de vous écrire le chapitre 9. Joyeux Nowel et bonne année à tous!******  
  
Hey Saiji, tu sais que tu nous as donné de bonnes idées **clin d'?il enchaîné d'un sourire à l'air niais**  
  
  
  
  
  
La botte chapitre 9  
  
Eowyn : huuuhh hum! Frodon, il manque une chaise.  
  
Frodon : Heuuh.. Non, je ne pense pas  
  
Eowyn : Mais oui regarde bien **Sourire charmeur d'incruste**  
  
Frodon : bon d'accord vous pouvez assister à la réunion  
  
Aragorn : Prenez tous place ! Nous allons commencer!  
  
**Après quelques minutes de silence, tous fixèrent Aragorn**  
  
Pippin : Donc..  
  
Aragorn : Hein? Hum oui ! Nous allons invoquer l'esprit de Gandalf!  
  
Sam : Mais il n'est pas mort  
  
Aragorn : **en pleurant et en tapant des pieds** Heiiillle personne ne m'écoute jamais je suis écoeuré lààà booonn.  
  
Faramir : ** en chuchotant** Ne le vexez pas, il ne va pas très bien et il devient de plus en plus susceptible. **Il réconforta Aragorn en lui tapant dans le dos** Ça va maintenant on va l'invoquer son esprit, chhhuuuuttt, ne pleure plus!  
  
**Aragorn sourit bêtement comme un enfant à qui on offre un chocolat chaud durant un orage** (sens, sens)  
  
Merry : Bien dans ce cas prenons-nous tous par la main pour former un cercle  
  
Gimli : Yéééééé! Je suis à côté d'Eowyn!!  
  
Eowyn le regardit d'un air étrange dont on ne pouvait deviner le sens exact mais je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'elle pensait de Gimli à ce moment. Peu importe, elle prit sa main du bout des doigts  
  
Aragorn : Euuh .. bon . Esprit de Gandalf nous t'invoquons! Si tu nous entends envoies-nous un signe!  
  
Comme rien ne se produit, Aragorn plus vexé que jamais repiqua une crise magistrale digne d'être transcrite dans les archives du royaume  
  
(Note de l'auteure : pour de plus amples informations sur la crise d'Aragorn, composez le 1-800- 555-5555 et commandez les archives du Gondor, version ORIGINALE et NON-MODIFIÉE, payable en 36 versements égaux de 89,99$)  
  
Aragorn : Je veux parler à un esprit!!!!  
  
Esprit : Hey salut!!!  
  
Tous ensemble : C 'est Boromir  
  
Faramir : WWWWOOAAHHH! **cours et tente d'étreindre le spectre**  
  
Boromir : Heh non plus de calins, je suis désolé.  
  
** les deux se regardent d'un air profondément affligé et tous sont très touchés par cette sublime réunion** Pas de doute c'est très cute. Oui, vous avez le droit de verser une larme pour les pôvres frères séparés  
  
Legolas : mais comment ce fait-il que ce soit toi qui soit venu et non Gandalf?  
  
Boromir : Eh bien je ne sais pas c'est quoi cette idée d'invoqué Gandalf, après tout il n'est pas mort!  
  
Aragorn : ** drumggglii (sanglots étouffés), AAAAAAAaahhhhbouhouhou (cri désemparé) , taptaptaptap (bruit de pas qui fuient vers le bois)  
  
Legolas : Bon je vais le chercher  
  
Merry : Aurevoir, et bonne chance  
  
Boromir : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?  
  
Faramir : longue histoire!  
  
Boromir : Bon donc je disais que puisque vous invoquiez un esprit absent, eh bien moi je vous est entendu et j'ai décidé de saisir cette occasion pour venir vous saluer.  
  
Pippin : Wow c'est génial! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir  
  
Boromir : ** regarde Frodon pour essayer de deviner ses sentiments** Sans rancunes?  
  
Frodon : Sans rancunes ** frodon tente de lui serrer la main * Oh ce que c'est dommage que tu sois mort ! Bouhouohou, on aurait bien eu besoin de toi, là avec cette botte et Aragorn qui perd la tête !! **Dit-il en pleurant et sans reprendre son souffle**  
  
Gimli : Bon lui aussi va peter sa coche! Allez Frodon dit aurevoir à Boromir et viens te coucher!  
  
Frodon; D'accord.. snif!. Adieu Boromir. Bonne nuit les autres.  
  
Boromir : Aurevoir Frodon! Pourtant, je dois vous quitter tous. Je crois que vous avez eu assez d'émotions pour ce soir.  
  
Faramir : NOoonnnnnnnooOOONnnN!  
  
Boromir : Allez p'tit frère , je ne peux rester. Je ne peux apparaître aux yeux de vivants que 25 minutes par mois. On n'y échappe pas. Aurevoir je vous aime toouuuuussssssss **écho, puis il disparut dans un rayon de lumière**  
  
*****************  
  
Revenons maintenant dans la clairière où se trouvent les vilains et où Gandalf gît par terre, étalé de tout son long  
  
Gandalf :**en se relevant** Hum huh j'ai un de ces mal de tête  
  
Ghrishtak : Maître ça va? Votre voix a changé  
  
Gandalf : Je suis ton maître? Où suis-je? Ah oui ça me reviens! botte maléfique . ah vite vite viiiittte ** retire rapidement la botte de son pied**  
  
Grishtak : Hé , mais vous n'êtes plus le maître! Allez les gars on tue ce vieillard sénile!  
  
Puisqu' une horde d'orques sanguinaires fonçaient sur lui et qu'il était dépourvu de son épée et de son bâton, Gandalf siffla Gripoil et disparu en un éclair ( choix judicieux )  
  
La botte : Hey merde! Comment vais-je contrôler le monde maintenant!  
  
Grishtak : Maître vous me décevez. J'ai bien envie de vous déchiqueter  
  
Labotte : Nononon , je vais reprendre contrôle d'un corps , dit-il en se précipitant dans un sac de patates qui gisait non loin.  
  
Arwen possédée : HAHahahahahaha Saluez moi bande de poulets écervelés!  
  
Orc : C'est vous le maître maintenant!  
  
Arwen possédée : T'as tout compris, génie!  
  
Grishtak : Comment doit-on vous appeler?  
  
Arwen : Appelez moi simplement ''Votre sublime magnificence détentrice de toute la puissance et de tous les pouvoirs de ce monde dont on ne peut nommer le rayonnement et la sagesse.''  
  
Grishtak : Ça fait un peu long. Ce sera donc VSMDTPPMONPNRS  
  
Arwen possédée : Non non ce n'est pas beau. Vous pouvez m'appeler votre reine se sera suffisant.  
  
Grishtak; Bon notre reine je veux bien vous écouter mais vous devez nous prouver que vous êtes encore notre bonne vieille botte cruelle et machiavélique. Sinon, On vous coupe la gorge. Ouais!  
  
Arwen possédée : Vous voulez voir si je suis cruelle!! Eh bien vous allez voir. Mwahaha dommage pour vous. Voilà, je me sens très cruelle et donc, je vous oblige à participer à un ÉCHANGE DE CADEAUX DE NOEL!!  
  
Orcs : NNNNNNNOOOOOooooonnNNNNNNNNnnnnnnn!! Pitié votre majesté, on vous crois vous êtes bien méchante!  
  
Arwen possédée : Nonon non maintenant que tu m'as rappelé à quel point c'est plaisant d'être vilaine je ne vais pas arrêter. Allez tous acheter un cadeau pas cher stupide et inutile qui se retrouvera à la poubelle et on va piger les noms. Mwahhahaha!  
  
Tous les orcs se rendaient compte maintenant que le règne d'Arwen serait beaucoup plus sanguinaire et cruel, car on voyait tout de suit comme elle était perspicace et désagréable.  
  
Grishtak : Il nous faudra éviter de s'attirer le mécontentement de la reine car elle est vraiment, très très méchante.  
  
Orc : non vraiment? On avait remarqué! C'est de ta faute si on doit participer à ce stupide échange de cadeau je te ferai remarquer  
  
Grishtak : Et bien elle au moins va peut-être faire quelque chose de vraiment méchant qui va faire avancer cette histoire!  
  
Le fera t-elle? Que va t-il se passer ? La réponse à vos questions dans le prochain épisode de La Botte **echo**  
  
  
  
**Note de l'auteur : pour éviter de perdre un trop grand nombre de lecteur, la petite musique de la fin fut supprimée. Si quelqu'un désire la revoir, ou la réentendre mwahaha, dans le prochain épisode, vous n'avez qu'à le signaler en appuyant sur submit review. Tout autre commentaire sera aussi grandement apprécié et toute suggestions sérieuses ou non, possiblement utilisée. Merci de votre collaboration!** 


	10. Le ralenti ne tue pas, Du moins, pas enc...

** meuh! Là je suis pas contente! Non non! **coquerelle en furie** =), je vais l'écrire ce chapitre bien sûr, mais, si quelqu'un le lis, c'est pas interdit de le dire, même en écrivant un message niais tel que '' huh, moi, huh, oui, jmappele Jean *sourire* '' Tout à fait!!**  
  
**Audrey, hum, je ne sais pas réellement si je peux faire ce que tu demandes sans que Frodon saute sur Sam , hahahah, on verra *clin d'oeil**  
  
Chapitre 10 **musique dramatique**  
  
Legolas cherchait Aragorn dans la forêt  
  
Legolas : Aragoooornnn! Wooohoooo! ** Il trébuche** Calissssssssss  
  
** Les oiseaux s'envolent tous hors de la forêt**  
  
( Pendant ce temps )  
  
Merry : C'était quoi ça ?  
  
Pippin : Hum ? Ha, sûrement, * temps de réflexion * Un lapin Energizer!*  
  
( Duh ? De toute façon, revenons à nos moutons, BÊÊÊÊ!!! *mayeule* )  
  
Legolas : Aragorn! Tu m'as fait trébuché! Pauvre imbécile!  
  
Aragorn : Même pas vrai! C'était le lapin Energizer!  
  
Legolas : Ah ok  
  
** on voit le lapin Energizer faire un clin d'oeil et disparaître dans la forêt **  
  
Legolas : De toute façon, je dois te ramener! Nous avons pleins de choses à faire  
  
Aragorn : Non non non! Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas couvert de honte!  
  
**Aragorn se fait assommer**  
  
Legolas : Gandalf, c'est bien vous ?! Non possédé ?! Et sénile ?!  
  
Gandalf : Waip! Et tu viens de me traiter de sénile! Mon petit môdit!  
  
**Legolas se fait assommer**  
  
Gandalf : Deux personnes inconscientes, pas pire le sénile **souris à son lui-même** **************  
  
Tous les orques et les chenilles étaient assis en rond avec leurs cadeaux dans les mains.  
  
Arwen : Ok! L'heure de l'échange a sonné, vous passez vos cadeaux à la personne à gauche et .  
  
Chenille : AHEM!  
  
Arwen : *soupir* ou à la chenille, peu importe...  
  
** 30 minutes plus tard**  
  
L'échange de cadeaux était maintenant terminé ( moi ? tenté d'esquiver de décrire un échange de cadeau pathétique ? Pour qui vous me prenez ?! )  
  
Grishtak : Ma reine, ça me pique dans le dos.  
  
Arwen possédée : Gratte-toi!  
  
Grishtak : Ah ouais. j'avais oublié! **gratte-gratte**  
  
Arwen : Bon, d'accord tout le monde! Vous allez maintenant vous placer en rang, 2 par 2, on ne bouscule pas, Tenez la main de votre camarade pour ne pas le perdre en chemin!  
  
( Grosse, immense boule de poil passant par là )  
  
Arwen : Damnation, où sont-ils tous passés encore ?!  
  
( La grosse boule de poil se jette sur Arwen )  
  
Arwen : Waaahhhh!! Ahhhhh! Mais ?!  
  
***************  
  
Gandalf revient auprès de tout le monde avec les corps inanimés d'Aragorn et Legolas. Gandalf jette les corps à terre pendant que les autres regardent Gandalf avec des airs ébahis et que Frodon essaie de dormir avec Sam à ses côtés qui essaient de le coller le plus possible, cela ressemblait à ceci :  
  
Frodon : hum. grr, va-t-en Sam!  
  
Sam : Mais monsieur Frodon, vous ne devez pas prendre froid!  
  
Frodon : Il serait possible d'avoir une couverture de laine à la place Sam!  
  
Sam : Je suis fait de laine! 100% pure !  
  
Frodon : **regard de '' ferme ta gueule et va chercher ma couverte! '' **  
  
Sam : Non ? Hum.. Bon d'accord **va chercher une couverture et revient** Désolé monsieur Frodon, il n'y avait qu'une couverture faite en peau de rats musqués  
  
Frodon : Donne-moi ça! ** prend la couverture et s'emmitoufle dedans** Bon, va-t-en maintenant!  
  
Sam : D'accord.  
  
Dès que l'occasion s'offrit à lui, Sam se roula en boule sur les pieds de Frodon.  
  
Bon, ce ne fut qu'une brève description à dire. Gandalf était de retour!  
  
Gandalf : Malgré que je vous déteste au plus haut point, je n'ai le choix que de venir vous aider à contrer cette botte!  
  
Gimli : Mais Gandalf. cela pourrait être très dure émotivement pour vous! Vous savez c'est votre botte. et..  
  
**Gimli se fait assommer**  
  
Gandalf : Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Éowyn : Personne!  
  
Gandalf : Excellent! Faramir! Vous allez nous accompagner!  
  
Faramir : Huh, j'ai le choix ?  
  
Gandalf : J'ai l'opportunité de t'assommer ?  
  
Faramir : Okkkk, j'y vais!  
  
***************  
  
Arwen possédée avait réussi à se défaire de la boule de poil géante. Elle scrutait les environs pour chercher les centaines d'orques qui avait soudainement disparues. C'est alors qu'elle les aperçu derrière un buisson à l'allure louche  
  
Arwen possédé : Mais que faîtes-vous ?!  
  
Grishtak : Huh, ma reine, tous ces objets que nous avons reçu de l'échange de cadeaux, ils sont géniaux!  
  
Orque quelconque : Viiiiii! ** passe devant eux en roulant sur un ballon**  
  
Grishtak : Voyez ?  
  
Arwen possédée : Je vois je vois, AHEMMMMMM  
  
Les orques se retournent vers elle, et lui envoient un regard menaçant!  
  
Arwen possédée : Ah ouais ?! Si c'est comme ça! On va jouer à la marelle!  
  
Tous : NooooOOOOoooNnnnnNNNnnnn  
  
Arwen possédée : Bon! Alors, en rang! 2 par 2! Direction, La tour de l'Orthanc! Aller Hop!  
  
Alors, ils continuèrent leur chemin, suivit par une boule de poil géante, mais c'était quoi au fait ?  
  
**********  
  
Tout le monde était réveillé  
  
Merry : Gandalf, on fait quoi maintenant ?  
  
Gandalf : Nous devons chercher de l'aide! Leur armée est grande et forte maintenant, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez tant traîné!!  
  
Voix camouflée : hum, C'est la faute d'Éowyn!  
  
Gandalf : Ah AH! Comme ça, mademoiselle Éowyn nous retarde ? Qu'avez comme excuse ?  
  
Éowyn : Euh, bien euh. je fais pitié  
  
Tous : WAI!  
  
Éowyn : Comment osez-vous ?! Je vous ai tous fait des biscuits!  
  
Voix camouflé : Burk!  
  
Éowyn : Qui a dit ça ?!  
  
Gandalf : TA GUEULE PAUVRE CONNE! **tranforme Éowyn en chameau**  
  
Legolas : **rire**  
  
Aragorn : Pourquoi ris-tu ?  
  
Legolas : Moi ? Huh, je riais pas voyons, je . **regarde de gauche à droite** J'imitais le Père-Noel en vacances!  
  
Frodon : C'est crédible ?  
  
Legolas : Pourquoi pas ?  
  
Sam : Il est écrit dans votre front ''Voix camouflé, pressé ici ''  
  
Legolas : Et alors ?  
  
Sam : Tu es gai! Voilà!  
  
Legolas : **frappe Sam** Je ne suis pas gai! Toi oui!  
  
Gandalf : Taisez-vous! , gang de croûtons sauvâges ( accent de colons )  
  
Aragorn : Alors Gandalf, quel est le plan ?  
  
Gandalf : Et bien, j'ai prévu d'aller nous ramasser une armée de boule de poil, très efficace!  
  
Faramir : Je ne connaissais pas leur existence  
  
Merry : Tu ne pleures pas toi ? Éowyn vient d'être transformée en chameau!  
  
Faramir : Pis ?! C'est doux un chameaux! **flatte le chameau** Qui plus est, plus agréable, et possiblement qu'il fait de meilleurs biscuits!!  
  
**Le chameau mort Faramir**  
  
Faramir : Ayeuuuh!  
  
Gandalf : Ahah! Ok tous, en route!  
  
Mais où habitent les boules de poils géantes ?! C'est ce que vous verrez dans notre prochain épisode!  
  
**Tout fut coupés, on a plus de budget. C'est toute de votre faute ça!!** 


	11. Des boules de poils parci, parlà

** Un nouveau chapitre des plus stupides.comme d'habitude quoi! Merci à tous ceux qui nous écrivent, vous êtes supers! **  
  
La botte chap.11  
  
Gandalf : Faramir, est-ce que tu as donné son foin à Eowyn ?  
  
Faramir : Euuh oui oui, je pense.. **reçoit un coup de tête de chameau** ah en fin de compte, peut-être pas.  
  
Pipppin : en tous cas c'est vraiment amusant comme monture héhéhéhé. **roule sur le chameau**  
  
Gimli : Cet après-midi c'est à mon tour de monter dessus. Je serai peut- être meilleur que sur un cheval  
  
Legolas : MMmppff, héhé oui sûrement Gimli.  
  
Gimli : Tséé là t'es pas bien bien fin avec moi. Si c'est pour être comme ça je veux que tu me redonnes le beau bracelet de Best friends que je t'ai donné!  
  
Legolas : Non pas mon bracelet! Je vais être gentil promis, promis **yeux innocents*  
  
Aragorn : Je m'ennuie d'Arwen!  
  
Gandalf : Si vous arrêtiez de vous comportez en enfants on progresserait peut-être plus vite  
  
Frodon : On va où déjà?  
  
Gandalf : Chez les boules de poils  
  
Aragorn : Je veux voir Arwen  
  
Sam : Ah bâtard, baillonnez le quelqu'un!  
  
Faramir : Je pensais que l'amitié régnait un peu plus que ça dans votre compagnie  
  
Merry : Ça a bien l'air que non! C'est peut-être de ta faute hein?  
  
Faramir : Ma faute? Je vous ferai remarquer que j'ai été forcé de venir!  
  
Sam : Pis en plus Legolas est gai!  
  
Legolas : Celui qui le dit celui qui l'est!  
  
Gandalf : FERMEZ-LA! Ferme-la, Ferme-la, Ferme- la, Ferme-la, Ferme- la, Ferme-la, Ferme-la, Ferme-la, Ferme-la **dit-il en les pointant du doigt un à un, y compris le chameau** Le premier qui parle, je lui teins les cheveux en rose!  
  
....... **silence** (et qui dit silence dit boule de poil!!)  
  
Gandalf : Vite suivont-la!  
  
****************************************  
  
Arwen possédée : Yyéé voilà MA tour!  
  
Glidrik : Halte qui va là!  
  
Arwen : (N/A : À partir de maintenant, je n'écrirai plus « Possédée »à coté de son nom parce que c'est trop long :P, mais sachez tous qu'elle est encore possédée) La reine de cette tour!  
  
Glidrik : Hein? Ah, oui je vous reconnais à cette botte maléfique que vous portez au pied. Moi je suis le bras droit de la botte.  
  
Arwen : Donc tu es MON esclave?  
  
Glidrik : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.  
  
Arwen : C'est ce que j'ai décidé. Vas préparer MON repas, mets des draps mauves rayés jaune dans MON lit, et rassemble tout le monde pour une rencontre au sommet dans une heure!  
  
Glidirk : Pourquoi vous accentué les possessifs de la première personne du singulier comme ça?  
  
Arwen : Parce que bientôt tout le monde sera sous MON contrôle, MWAHAHAHA  
  
Glidrik : **marmonne des insanités au propos d'Arwen**  
  
*******************************************  
  
Gandalf : Regardez voici la porte du repère des boules de poils!  
  
..........silence...............  
  
Gandalf : Ok vous pouvez parlez pour m'admirer  
  
Tous : Bravo Gandalf! **Vive les gens qui parlent avec un ton absolument pas sincère**  
  
Gandalf : Bon d'accord je comprend que tout le monde est fâchés et ça ce n'est pas bon, non, non, non. Donc pour évacuer toute cette énergie négative on va discuter et régler nos problèmes. Paaaaaaaarleer c'est Graanndir ! **Sort un diplôme de psychologue de sa poche**  
  
Sam : Ah nOOOoooonnNNNNnn  
  
Gandalf : OUI, votre mauvais moral et votre grossièreté pourrait faire fuir des lecteurs. Et ça on ne veux pas que ça arrive non non non  
  
Merry : Des lecteurs?  
  
Gandalf : Heuh .. je sais pas je dois probablement être sénile. Bon allez on commence. Qui veux s'exprimer le premier? Personne? Bon d'accord je choisiiiiiiis LEGOLAS!  
  
Legolas : Awwwww! J'ai rien à dire!  
  
Gandalf : Pourquoi niaises-tu tout le temps Gimli, tu traite Sam de gai et tu es désagréable?  
  
Legolas : Je niaise Gimli pour faire des blagues c'est toute et je traite Sam de gai parce qu'il est gai! Voilà!  
  
Sam : C'est même pas vrai! Moi je vais me suicider si c'est comme ça ! Bye **S'en va d'un air offusqué**  
  
Gandalf : Non Sam viens t'extérioriser avec nous!  
  
Sam : Ok **content d'être le centre de l'attention** Bon vous voyez c'est que tout le monde dit que je suis gai, surtout Legolas, mais je suis pas gai moi. C'EST VRAI, JE SUIS MARIÉ AVEC ROSIE MOI! MARIÉ ET PÈRE VOUS ENTENDEZ!!  
  
Pippin : Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?  
  
Sam : Parce que des fois j'ai l'impression qu'un esprit sadique contrôle mon corps et me fait agir étrangement. Alors je veux être sur que s'il est là et qu'il nous écoute il m'entende.  
  
**tous regardèrent Sam avec un air de : Ça y'est il est fou**  
  
Sam : Non je ne suis pas fou. C'est la vérité!  
  
Legolas : Tu sais Sam tu n'as pas a avoir honte d'être gai, ça ne te donnera rien de mettre ça sur le dos d'un esprit sadique.  
  
Sam : Mais, mais, je vous le jure!  
  
** Après avoir donné un somnifère à Sam, la discussion pu enfin changer de sujet**  
  
Aragorn : Moi aussi je veux de l'attention.  
  
Frodon : Bon vas-y on t'écoute  
  
Aragorn : Yéé. Bon en résumé moi je suis le meilleur, je suis le plus beau, je suis le plus fort, et je sais faire la danse de la mort YYYYYOOOUUUJHHHOOOU  
  
Gandalf : Bon lui il est irrécupérable ça donne rien d'en discuter. De toute façon ça commence à être plate donc, rentrons dans le merveilleux refuge des boules de poils! Faramir, met Sam sur le chameau.  
  
***********************  
  
Arwen : Bienvenu à tous à MA réunion au SOMMET (Echo) Je sais qu'on est un peu tassés là alors faite attention de ne pas tomber.  
  
Grrishtak : C'était quoi l'idée aussi de faire une réunion en haut de la tour. Il n'y a pas assez de place et il fait froid.  
  
**Arwen le pousse en bas**  
  
Arwen : Oh Scuse moi je ne t'avais pas vu!  
  
Grishtak **tout en tombant** MOOOOOOOOODIIIIIITE BIIIIIITCH!!  
  
Arwen : Poursuivons.  
  
Glidirk : Ouais finissons-en! J'ai le vertige..  
  
Fille que personne connaît car elle viens d'un monde parallèle : Moi aussi!!  
  
Arwen : Donc comme je disais, poursuivons. J'ai décidé que nous allons tous nous diriger vers Fondcombe et Mirkwood ou nous allons nous livrer à plein d'actes sanguinaires et renforcer notre armée.  
  
La fille nowhere : Yyééé je vais pouvoir voir des elfes!  
  
Arwen : Et bien moi je suis une elfe! Et t'es qui toi d'abord?  
  
Fille : Euh.. moi, personne.  
  
Arwen : me semblait aussi **Jette la fille en bas de la tour**  
  
**********************************  
  
Aragorn : Gandalf, Tu les connais depuis quand les boules de poils?  
  
Gandalf : Longtemps  
  
Aragorn : Gandalf, est-ce que ça parle des boules de poils?  
  
Gandalf : Oui ça parle mais si on ne connaît pas leur langue ça sonne plutôt comme un bruit de botte qui marche dans la neige.  
  
Aragorn : Ahhhhhh, mais en quoi elle vont nous aider?  
  
Gandalf : Arrête de poser des questions stupides et attend qu'on les rencontre.  
  
Pippin : Vous ne trouvez pas que ça ressemble à une fourmilière leur maison?  
  
Faramir : Ouais. Est-ce que Eowyn va pouvoir rentrer vous pensez?  
  
Frodon : J'espère que oui sinon on va devoir porter Sam nous même!  
  
Gandalf : Mais oui tout le monde rentre mais un par un! Et que personne ne dise de niaiserie.  
  
**Gandalf parle avec les gardes**  
  
Gandalf : Avancez on peut y aller!  
  
Sam : Hein? On est où?  
  
Merry : Merde! Il s'est réveillé.  
  
Gimli : Ignorez le il va se rendormir!  
  
Gandalf : Taisez-vous on arrive devant leur chef!  
  
**Apres avoir discuté avec le chef, il fut conclut que 15 boules de poils guerrières accompagnerais la compagnie vers.. vers la ou ils auraient envie d'aller.**  
  
Gandalf : Les boules de poils sont très rapides et si on monte sur leur dos nous pourront nous pourront allez où on veut  
  
Faramir : Ok mais on va où?  
  
Frodon : Et Bien là où il y a des méchants!  
  
Legolas : Bon, on pourrait .. Aller chez moi **sourire niais** Ben quoi? Il y a pleins d'araignées pas belles, pas fines!  
  
Gandalf : Ok d'abord on va y aller. **soupir** de toute façon on a aucune idée de où se trouve la botte!  
  
Frodon : Ouais au fait c'est qui qui est contrôlé par la botte maintenant?  
  
Gandalf : Euh. à vrai dire je ne sais pas.  
  
Aragorn : Et si je suis ici et que Faramir est ici aussi et que Arwen est prisonnière, qui est-ce qui s'occupe de régner à Minas Tirith?  
  
Gandalf : Oh. Fuck!  
  
Fin de l'épisode. Soyez au rendez vous la semaine prochaine (en-t-k la prochaine fois ) pour la suite de LA BOTTE! DOUhooudoudoudoudoudloulouloulouloudidididididididitatatataratrattaratata dumdoulumdouloum doulum ( le retour de la chanson minable)  
  
Et pour terminer je tiens à vous dire : Utilisez votre liberté d'expression! Ici vous avez le droit de parole. Toutes suggestions et/ou commentaires constructifs sont forts appréciez. Si vous trouvez ça poche, dites le quand même mais je ne garantis pas qu'on va vous répondre. mwahaha. Bon ça suffit! Bonne journée à tous. 


	12. Jours des saveurs

** Quoi ? J'ai tu l'air d'une dinde ? Bon ben! Mordez pas mes mollets! Sinon.. **  
  
La botte  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
Des orques, Arwen et autres créatures non identifiables (ça veut peut-être dire que j'en fais parti) se dirigeait vers FondCombe pour aller kidnapper Elrond et ses 2 fils parce que c'est profitable. En effet, pour chaque elfe capturé, ça donne 2 piasse + un poster d'un sundae au chocolat!!  
  
Orque : Pouvons-nous nous arrêter ? Mes pieds me font tellement mals que je pourrais facilement mordre mon cul!  
  
Arwen : Hein ? Le lien est où là-dedans ?  
  
Orque : Hum, et bien vous voyez, si une roche se met à travers de ma route, je vais simplement tombé et, dû à leur immense faiblesse, mes jambes vont cassés et je vais malencontreusement me retrouver avec un cul dans le visage à cause de toute les pirouettes que j'aurais faites. J'hurlerais de douleur mais malheureusement je n'aurais pas vu que mon cul était replié dans mon visage, et vlan! Je me mords!  
  
Arwen : **défiguration éternelle suivit d'un air troublé à l'orange**  
  
Orque : **contre-attaque avec un air troublé aux fraises**  
  
Arwen : **Achève l'orque avec un air troublé double-chocolat!**  
  
L'orque s'effondra par terre. Arwen fit un sourire satisfait.  
  
Arwen : Bon, je vous accorde quelque temps de repos, utilisez le comme bon vous semblera, mais SVP ne perdez pas votre temps à vous laver mutuellement le dos, quand comprendrez-vous que c'est sans espoir ?!  
  
Tous s'arrêtèrent, firent deux trois pas de danses et s'effondrèrent sur l'arbre le plus proche pour une sieste bien mérité!  
  
*******  
  
Aragorn : Gandalf, il y a un petit problème. comment sommes-nous supposés mettre Éowyn sur une boule de poil ?  
  
Gandalf : Eh bien, je pourrais la transformer en quelque chose de plus léger! Des suggestions ?  
  
Sam : Une danseuse folklorique!  
  
Frodon : Furby! **Hochement de tête d'un chameau mécontent**  
  
Legolas : Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui redonner sa forme normale ?  
  
Faramir : AH, je vais me faire tuer! Ne faite pas ça! SVP!  
  
Gandalf : Bon, bon. J'ai une idée **Transforme Éowyn en mouette** Bon, au moins, ça vole! Et on peut la nourrir avec n'importe quoi! **Lance une sangsue à la mouette qui l'avale**  
  
Merry : Ma sangsue! NOOON! Alphonse!!  
  
Pippin : Ne me dit pas que tu as transporter cet être gluant avec toi depuis tout ce temps.  
  
Merry : Elle fut une meilleure amie que toi! **se met à pleurer, signe de deuil de ce. ver. prénommé Alphonse dans des temps plus heureux**  
  
Gandalf : Allons Merry, Tiens **tend à Merry un asticot **  
  
Merry : YAY! Merci Gandalf! **regarde le petit asticot, souris bêtement, et ce met à lui parler nostalgiquement d'Alphonse, sa bien-aimée sangsue, maintenant morte dans d'atroces douleurs**  
  
Gimli : Vous êtes tous heureux dans votre ridicule ? Parfais, MAINTENANT! Partons-nous ou quoi?  
  
Aragorn : Allons-y! Notre destin nous attend **regarde vers le ciel, une soudaine lumière apparaît et un chant d'ange se fit attendre**  
  
Tous embarquèrent d'une certaine façon sur les boules de poils, bien installés, les boules de poils partirent à une vitesse étonnante vers Mirkwood. Pour nos amis, ce fut comme être transporté sur un cornet de crème glacé géant qui fond. Mou, confortable, et de plus! Délicieux. Qui sait, peut-être les boules de poils sont-ils en fin de compte de la Barbe à papa . Que de mystères.  
  
*****  
  
Avec de l'argent venant de contrebande de lama ( tout ce fait de nos jours ), la botte pu s'acheter un livre '' Comment apprendre des tours cheap de magie en 2 minutes '' Et ainsi, accumula son énergie et se transporta à FondCombe.  
  
Arwen ordonna aux orques de rester caché quelque part, en attendant qu'elle ait exécutée son plan diabolique. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Elrond, dans le but de le manipuler pour semer le chaos total! Si ce texte fut été dit par Arwen, sûrement aurait-elle rit diaboliquement!  
  
Arwen : Bonjour Ada! **faux sourire qui ressemble à une banane** ( C'est la journée des saveurs! Profitez-en mes amis! Jetez-vous dans une piscine de Jello )  
  
Elrond : Arwen! Ma fille! Que fais-tu ici ? Ah, es-tu ici pour l'histoire de la botte ?  
  
Arwen : Non, bien sûr que non ( pendant ce temps, son maléfice danse dans sa poche la cucaracha, ça devient insupportable pour elle ) Je viens te faire une surprise!  
  
Elrond : Je suis très heureux de te revoir **serre Arwen dans ses bras**  
  
Arwen : ** regarde par la fenêtre et voit que des orques rient d'elle**  
  
Elrond : Ouach, c'est quoi cette botte affreuse ?!  
  
Arwen : **perd toute patience** Affreuse ?! Elle n'est pas affreuse! L'intérieur est fait de poil de tapis tu sauras!! **saute sur Elrond et l'assomme avec. avec. .. J'accuse Monsieur Moutarde, dans la salle de billard, avec un chandelier! **  
  
Arwen enfile un habit noir et la voilà devenue ventriloque! Elle se regarde, s'admire un peu, test la flexibilité en faisant des vagues tel l'émission La Fureur. Ensuite, elle prend le corps d'Elrond et l'amène avec beaucoup de misère jusqu'à Elladan et Elrohir.  
  
Elladan : Ada, ça va bien ?  
  
Arwen : **voix changée** Bien sur, oh, oh, oh **imitation d'un rire gras**  
  
Elrohir : Pourquoi tiens-tu ta tête penchée à 45 degré vers la droite et comment se fait-il que ta langue pend de ta bouche comme ça ?  
  
Arwen : **voix changée** Et bien, on m'a dit de me tenir de même pour attirer la nourriture et.. Ma langue pend parce qu'elle est devenue indépendante et elle ne m'obéit plus.  
  
Elladan : Ah **yeux suspicieux** Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ?  
  
Arwen : **voix changée** Et bien, je voudrais que vous rassembliez tout le monde et que vous vous placiez tous au milieu de ce filet géant juste derrière vous, nous allons jouer à '' Comment sortir d'un filet géant quand vos camarades vous écrasent et qu'ils vous rentrent leur bras et leurs jambes dans des endroits gênants ''  
  
Elrohir : Super! On y va!  
  
Les deux partirent, le c?ur remplit de joie, sautillant tel un gars suicidaire sur le haut d'une falaise.  
  
*****  
  
Les boules de poils s'arrêtèrent quelque temps, histoire de se nourrir de koalas frits.  
  
Gimli : Gandalf, quand pensez-vous que nous atteindrons Mirkwood ?  
  
Gandalf : Je dirais une journée.  
  
Aragorn : Oh, et ça prend combien de temps à ces boules de poils pour se nourrir?  
  
Gandalf : Demande-leurs **sourire diabolique**  
  
Aragorn : Euh bon d'accord **se dirige vers une boule de poils en train d'absorber les entrailles d'un koala** Excusez-moi, quand pourrons-nous repartir?  
  
Boule de poil : SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCH!!  
  
Aragorn : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?  
  
Gandalf : Ahah, et bien, elle a dit bien clairement '' Va te faire foutre pauvre connard! ''  
  
Faramir : Ce qu'elles comprennent bien! Elles voient tout de suite qui est stupide et qui ne l'est pas! **regard meurtrier**  
  
Aragorn : **regard meurtrier** Je vais me venger! ** saute sur une boule de poils mais passent stupidement à travers et reste prit dans des débris de poils**  
  
**rire de mouette sortant de nulle part**  
  
Frodon : J'applaudis ta stupidité Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn : Et moi j'applaudis le fait que tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il y a un koala sur ta jambe.  
  
Frodon : hein ? AHHHH **cours partout en faisant des gestes ridiculement laids**  
  
Gandalf : **intercepte Frodon, le soulève, enlève le koala de sa jambe, le met dans sa bouche et l'avale**  
  
Tous le fixent avec des yeux très étonnés.  
  
Pippin : Gandalf tout va bien ?  
  
Gandalf : Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation, tout ce qui à l'air innocent me donne le goût de la manger.  
  
Legolas : **pousse doucement Gandalf sur le dos, Gandalf tombe et semble être endormi**  
  
Sam : Pensez-vous qu'il était somnambule ?  
  
Gimli : Je crois que oui!  
  
Aragorn : Hey tous! Laissez moi le plaisir de lui annoncer ce qu'il a fait demain matin! Et maintenant allons nous coucher, nous devons nous aussi reprendre des forces  
  
Ils allèrent tous se coucher, laissant Aragorn emmêler dans du poil, sourire aux lèvres imaginant la réaction que Gandalf allait avoir après avoir su qu'il avait mangé un koala d'une bouchée.  
  
*****  
  
Elrohir et Elladan revinrent vite avec tout le monde et ils allèrent tous au milieu du filet.  
  
Elrohir : Ada, tu ne participes pas ?  
  
Arwen : **voix changée** Ah non, je risque de mordre tout le monde. J'ai un esprit trop compétitif tu sais.  
  
Elladan : Bon d'accord! GO GO GO!  
  
Le filet ainsi remonta et emprisonna tout le monde. Mon dieu qu'ils avaient l'air stupides. Arwen jette le corps d'Elrond par terre et se révèle dans son habit noir !  
  
Arwen : Hahahaha! Vous êtes tombés dans mon piège!  
  
Elrohir : mumph, mumph, mumph  
  
Arwen : Pardon ?  
  
Elrohir : J'ai dis ''J'AI UN PIED DANS LA BOUCHE!!! ''  
  
Arwen : Oh, et alors ? Pauvres de vous, vous êtes prisonniers et je vous emmène tous à Mirkwood où vous deviendrez mes dociles esclaves.  
  
Elladan : Pas question!  
  
Arwen : Pas le choix! **se met à faire une danse de la victoire** Et maintenant! Direction Mirkwood **elle leva les mains, dit des choses étranges puis tous disparurent et réapparurent à Mirkwood**  
  
Arwen : Excellent **mouvement des doigts à la Mr. Burns**  
  
  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE  
  
**je sais je sais, c'est long, c'est inutile et ridicule, mais hey, le ridicule ne tue pas =P **  
  
** Début d'une chanson minable, quelqu'un apparaît et danse une gigue + Barney le dinosaure mauve qui apparaît et danse à la manière Las Ketchup** 


	13. La voyante diabolique

Gandalf : **Bâillement** Ah! Mal de dos, mal de dooooooss! Je hais dormir parterre, je hais les roches, je hais ce papillon a tête de tortue et queue de lézard qui vole au-dessus de ma tête.. Euh, hum, bon.. et par- dessus tout, je hais les JEUNES INGRATS qui n'aident pas un vieillard endoloris à se lever le matin!  
  
Aragorn : **s'approche avec un sourire béat et des yeux psychotiques qui évoquent un plaisir malsain** Bonjour Gandalf! Nihéhé, bon matin?  
  
Gandalf : Non, mais merci de t'en inquiéter, on voit que quelqu'un ici au moins se préoccupe de ma santé! **se sent déjà miraculeusement mieux et oublie qu'il était incapable de se lever**  
  
Aragorn : Nihéhéh  
  
Gandalf : Au fait toi, t'as la forme?  
  
Aragorn : Moi oui super! Gniakniahéhhééhé! Gandalf, tu sais quoi?  
  
Gandalf : Quoi?  
  
Aragorn : Niéhéhéhéé! Mawahahahappfffffhihihihihii...**s'éternise pendant 5 minutes**  
  
Gandalf : Bon quoi??! **remarque tous les autres attroupés**  
  
Frodon : Ouin Aragorn tu lui dis où non? Je le fais moi si tu veux. Je peux même t'aider à t'étouffer accidentellement avec ta langue.  
  
Aragorn : **regarde Frodon avec un air troublé et décide que le mieux à faire c'est de l'ignorer** Ok Gandalf écoute bien ça! Pppffffi ok shut shuttt **Bats des mains proche de son visage avec l'intention de faire du vent et d'éventuellement reprendre son calme, tout ça en aillant l'air d'une blonde qui reçoit un prix Miss univers** TU AS MANGÉ UN KOALA CRU D'UNE SEULE BOUCHÉE!! HAHAHhahahahHHAHAhhaha  
  
Gandalf : Ouais pis?  
  
Gimli : Euhh..  
  
Legolas : Euhhh..  
  
Faramir : Euh..  
  
Les hobbits : Euuhhhhh.  
  
Eowyn : CCRROOOAAWW **Gobe un papillon a tête de tortue et à queue de lézard qui passait par-là**  
  
Aragorn : Ouais c'est vrai qu'au fond c'est pas si bizarre que ça! Tsss je voie pas pourquoi vous vous énerviez autant ** Gandalf acquiescent et les deux partent discuter avec les boules de poils**  
  
Sam : Aahh je comprends c'est un rêve! Je peux donc jongler avec ces dix dictionnaires! Cool! **Après en avoir reçu neuf sur la tête il réalise qu'il est nul et qu'en plus il est avec des fous donc il part se cacher en quelque part par-là ---------»  
  
**********  
  
Elrohir : J'ai faim!  
  
Elladan : J'ai soif!  
  
Elrond : J'ai froid!  
  
Glorfindel : J'ai peur!  
  
Elfe quelconque : Je m'incruste!  
  
Arwen : Je Vous HAIS!! Arrêtez de parler et tondez!! Tondez, TONDEZ! Il reste 9753 lamas à terminer avant 5h! Je ne vous paye pas pour vous plaindre moi!  
  
Elrohir : Cool tu nous paies?! **Un mince espoir fait briller ses yeux**  
  
Arwen : Euh.. Non  
  
Arwen enfila alors une magnifique robe mauve avec des lunes rouges et un foulard turquoise a pois orange et parti en laissant le soin au orques de surveiller le. camp de concentration! Mwahahaha **Le rire diabolique était absolument indispensable**  
  
****  
  
Garde : Mon roi , Une femme vêtue horriblement demande à s'entretenir avec vous.  
  
Thranduil : Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas voir une personne laide en mon royaume!  
  
Garde : Pourtant elle a énormément insisté. Elle se prétend voyante.  
  
Thranduil : Ah dans ce cas ça change tout! Je voulais justement savoir mon horoscope.  
  
La femme aux habits démodés s'avança dans la salle de réception où l'attendait Thranduil. Et à la grande surprise de tous, il s'agissait d'Arwen!  
  
Arwen : **Accent andalousien, à quoi ça ressemble? Je le sais pas** Bonjour ! Je vous averti , la réponse à votre question est oui!  
  
Thranduil : AAAAHHHH pas OUI!!  
  
Arwen : heh oui  
  
Thranduil : NNOONN  
  
Arwen : **sort une table avec une boule de cristal et deux chaises d'une malle** Pour une très modique somme, je peux lire votre avenir et votre horoscope.  
  
Tharanduil : Parfait! Je suis palmier ascendant thermasilk.  
  
Arwen : OHH je vois que vous aller être pris en esclavage, et votre horoscope dit : Attention au trou qui vous conduira directement dans une grotte ou vous vous ferez exploiter.  
  
Énormément troublé par ces paroles malheureuses Thranduil remercia la voyante et se leva tout en regardant dans le vide d'un air songeur.  
  
Thranduil :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh **Tombe dans le trou qui le conduira dans une grotte où il se fera exploiter**  
  
Arwen : Excellent! Au suivant..  
  
*******  
  
Glorfindel : Hey! Salut Thranduil! Ton lama c'est le 5643.  
  
Tharanduil : ** Traumatisé**  
  
Elrond : Allez après 500 kg de laine rasée t'as le droit d'avoir une crème glacée aux fraises!  
  
Elladan : **reçoit un elfe sur la tête** OUCH  
  
Elfe de Mirkwood : **Traumatisé** La voyante. elle avait tout prédit. En plus elle a dit OUI! Bouhouhou.  
  
Thranduil : Toi aussi elle t'as dit oui! On aurait dû se méfier d'elle aussi, elle a osé porter un vêtement orange et turquoise. Y'a qu'une méchante pour s'habiller aussi mal.  
  
La discussion s'enchaîna ainsi. Après 10 elfes, Elladan compris qu'il devait se tasser d'en dessous du trou. Après 15 fractures de la cheville, 4 fractures du coccyx et une commotion cérébrale, ils comprirent que la laine de lama peut être utilisée pour amortir les chutes.  
  
***  
  
Legolas : . Ça fait que là Gimli a trébuché sur un tapis volant. Ca fait que je lui est dit : « J'le jure!! »  
  
Gimli : Mais la j'y ait lancé : « J'te cré pas! »  
  
Legolas : Ça fait que j'lui est répondu : « J'tle dit!! »  
  
Gimli : Pis là j'lui ait dit : « Bin ok debor! »  
  
Legolas : Pis après on est allés à la plage..  
  
Gimli : Mais je me suis emmêlé dans un buisson d'algues ..  
  
Gandalf : Bon merci Legolas et Gimli pour ces fantastiques chroniques de vacances! Quelqu'un d 'autre désire partager ces souvenirs de l'été passé?  
  
Sam : Bin moi cet été j'ai travaillé dans le jardin de Frodon comme d'habitude et un soir, j'avais soif donc je me suis dit que je pouvais bien me servir une bière parce que lui de toute façon était à la taverne et il aurait dû m'inviter ça aurait été la moindre des choses.  
  
Frodon : Tu m'as volé une bière?! Coudonc t'es pas gêner!  
  
Sam : Et sur la table y'avait des revues pas très . catholiques vous voyez ce que je veux dire?  
  
Faramir : Non. C'est quoi catholique?  
  
Sam : Ah je sais pas! Tu vois pas que j'essaie juste de salir la réputation de Frodon à cause qu'il ne me porte pas assez attention c'est derniers temps!  
  
Faramir : Oh!  
  
Gandlaf : Bon regardez on arrive à Mirkwood là! Ça va vous faire du bien un peu d'action vous devenez carrément bizarres quand vous n'avez rien à faire!  
  
Merry : Pis toi?  
  
Gandalf : Pfft..on se paie un petit snack exotique et on est étiqueté bizarre jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.  
  
Legolas : Ah la belle forêt, la belle forêt , la belle forêt , la belle forêt, la belle Forêêêêêt!  
  
Merry : ÇA SUFFIT!  
  
Pippin : Ça va Merry?  
  
Merry : Mireille dors!  
  
Gimli : Mireille?  
  
Pippin : Son asticot.. 


	14. Laine, quand partiras tu donc

** ( Sort un couteau de ses poches.) ( Zoom sur mes yeux méchants ) « Écoutez bien mes grands. ceci est la suite » ( la caméra dévie et fixe le mur ) « Stupide caméra de merde » ( se bat avec la caméra, tout explose ) **  
  
Gandalf : Connerie de merde!  
  
Frodon : Qui-a-t-il Gandalf ?  
  
Gandalf : Je suis pogné dans des stupides racines!!  
  
*tout le monde se tourne*  
  
Aragorn : Heu. excusez moi mais ce ne sont pas des racines  
  
Gandalf : Ah non hein ?! C'est quoi alors ?  
  
Pippin : Et bien, c'est votre barbe..  
  
Gandalf : Merde! ** fait des mouvement pour se déprendre ** grrr, pouvez- vous m'aider ???  
  
Gimli : Nope *fait un grand sourire qui montre toute ses dents jaunes*  
  
Faramir : Ne soyons pas trop cruel ! Mais rasons tout! * sort un mac 3 de ses poches *  
  
Gandalf : Shit non! Approche toi pas de moi!  
  
**La mouette descend sur Gandalf et déchiquette pleins de bout de barbe d'une façon précise**  
  
**Gandalf se lève**  
  
Gandalf : ' Nope ' heinnnn ? **saute sur Gimli et le bat**  
  
Legolas : SILENCE! Dépêchons-nous  
  
Sam : Ben oui! Mais pour y aller, faudrait peut être que tu arrêtes d'enlasser cet arbre!  
  
Legolas : Nannnnn! C'est mon arbre! * frotte sa tête sur l'écorce et se fait saigner sans s'en rendre compte**  
  
** Après avoir tous sauter sur Legolas pour l'arracher de l'arbre, ils décidèrent d'aller voir Thranduil, enfin il n'est pas là mais ils ne le savent pas.. alors ils vont sûrement tous mourir. de toute manière.. **  
  
*************************************  
  
Elrond : Qui m'a rasé une partie des cheveux comme ça ?!?!  
  
Elrohir qui murmure à Elladan : C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'un lama  
  
Elrond : J'ai entendu!  
  
Elrohir : Merde! Cours!  
  
**les deux partent à courir et disparaisse dans un coin de la grotte**  
  
Glorfindel : Elrond! Nous devons agir. Nous ne pouvons laisser notre race se faire exploiter comme ça.  
  
Thranduil : En plus, on ne peut plus respirer sous ces 2 mètres de laines!  
  
Elrond : Vous avez raison * Fait un regard sérieux *  
  
*Thranduil et Glorfindel se mettent à rire*  
  
Elrond : Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Glorfindel : Vous savez, vous n'avez pas trop l'air convainquant sans la moitié de vos cheveux.  
  
Elrond : *donne une claque derrière la tête de Glorfindel*  
  
Thranduil : hé hé hé  
  
Elrond : *lance des éclairs à Thranduil*  
  
Thranduil : Ahem, oui bon ça va. Allons-y avec ce plan  
  
Elrond : Non! Avant tout, où sont mes cheveux ?!  
  
Glorfindel : Sur votre tête ?  
  
Elrond : *soupir*  
  
Thranduil : Oh, vous parlez de cette motte de cheveux qui traîne là ?  
  
Elrond : Là ?! Où ça là ?! **plonge dans la laine et disparaît** Je les ai! Hehehe **ressort** **se recolle les cheveux** Bon, commençons  
  
** Ils se firent donc un feu de laine de lama et discutèrent à propos de choses*  
  
****************************************  
Arwen : Bon, ça y est, nous les avons tous enfermés dans la grotte  
  
Orque : On fait quoi maintenant ?  
  
**Arwen se met en feu**  
  
Orque : Heu, masochiste ? Arwen : Mais non voyons, je brûle cet vêtements. Horrible non ?  
  
Orque : Je suppose.. je n'en sais trop rien, je suis si laid que rien ne me surpasse  
  
Arwen : T'as raison, bon passons au plan B !  
  
Orque : Qui est ?  
  
Arwen : J'le sais pas moi! Mais c'est sûrement écrit là-dedans!  
  
**elle attrape une enveloppe écrit '' PLAN B '' dessus et la lit**  
  
Arwen : Excellent! **chiffone le papier et part**  
  
Orque : **air troublé** ** ramasse le papier et se met à le lire **  
  
'' Voici le plan B. Suivez ceci à la lettre et vous serez le maître absolu. Vous descendrez jusqu'à la grotte où vous avez enfermés certains esclaves et vous créerez une nouvelle race de monstre par excellence! À vous de choisir ce que vous ferez. Faîte allez votre imagination! Utilisez de la gomme, du carton, etc! Agrrrr, À vos jeux **clin d'?il de feuille de papier**  
  
P.S : Ce message s'auto-détruiera s'il est lu deux fois ''  
  
Orque : **meurt dû à l'explosion du papier**  
  
**L'orque revient à la vie**  
  
Orque : C'est ben ridicule comme bout d'histoire!  
  
Auteure : Tagueule et meurt!  
  
Orque : **hausse les épaules et meurt **  
  
Ahem, Donc, Arwen s'en allait vers la grotte  
  
****************************************  
Legolas : Je ne comprends pas. Où est passé tout le monde ?  
  
Merry : Peut-être qu'ils se sont enfuis de toi  
  
Legolas : Voyons donc. Je suis trop beau *éclat dans son sourire non sincère*  
  
Gandalf : Et si nous allions nous écraser dans le jardin!  
  
Frodon : Oui ! Comme le dit si bien le proverbe '' Pourquoi remettre à demain ce qu'on peut remettre à après-demain ''  
  
** Donc ils allèrent s'écraser dans le jardin**  
  
Aragorn : Où sont les boules de poils ?  
  
Gimli : Partout! **enseveli sous des tonnes de poils**  
  
Aragorn : **lève la tête et voit une boule de poil qui lui souris sur sa tête** HAAAAA!!! **court partout**  
  
Faramir : Regardez là-bas !! Des orques!  
  
Pippin : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?  
  
Sam : Ils courent après. après. une.. mouette ?  
  
Faramir : ÉOWYNNNN!!!! **cours vers les orques et les alarment de leur présence avec beaucoup de subtilité**  
  
Gandalf : À L'ATTAQUE!  
  
**ils vont tous vers les orques et n'ont même pas besoin de s'enfuir parce que ceux-ci disparaissent dans un nuage de fumée**  
  
Legolas : Bon, maintenant on sait que tout va mal! Comme toujours  
  
Frodon : C'est bien, c'est donc une situation stable du quotidien  
  
Merry : Je sens de l'activité dans le sol!  
  
Pippin : C'est peut-être Aragorn que tu entends, il est en train de danser  
  
**ils se tournent pour voir Aragorn danser et se retournent pour ne plus le voir**  
  
Merry : Non ce n'est pas ça **reçoit une pelle sur la tête** OUCH!  
  
Gandalf : Creusons!  
  
Ils commencèrent à creuser.. avec chance, ils vont tomber sur la grotte. Au pire, ils pourraient tous s'enterrer sans faire ex-près ou bien même se faire manger par des taupes carnivores, peu importe, tout va toujours mal ( haha! C'est de ma faute! )  
  
****************************************  
Arwen : saluuuuuu *air de bitch*  
  
Elrond : Toi ?!  
  
Arwen : Où ça ?!  
  
Elrond : Grrr  
  
Arwen : **s'approche du visage d'Elrond** Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu ressemblais à un lama  
  
Elrond : **saute sur Arwen mais elle disparaît et il se casse la gueule** Owww  
  
Arwen : Ok, tout le monde à sa place ** Une salle de classe apparaît**  
  
**ils s'assoient tous**  
  
Arwen : Vu que vous êtes mauvais et que vous êtes pas capables de vous enfuir, voici ce que vous allez faire **dessine quelque chose au tableau**  
  
Elfe : C'est quoi ça ?  
  
Autre elfe : Ça me paraît évident! C'est une crêpe voyons!  
  
Elfe : Mais non! C'est un âne  
  
Arwen : **irritée**  
  
Elfe : crime, tu vois bien que c'est rien du tout, TAS AUCUN TALENTS!  
  
Arwen : Je suis en colère  
  
Glorfindel : Tien, une balle stress  
  
Arwen : **mange la balle stress **  
  
**tout le monde se tait**  
  
Arwen : Vous êtes poches! C'est une feuille de papier que j'ai dessinée! Bon vous allez me crée une race super puissante avec ça voilà **lance un bol de farine, de l'eau et quelques patates**  
  
Thranduil : Avec ça ?  
  
Arwen : Non avec une salade voyons!  
  
Elrond : mmm salade *bave*  
  
Arwen : **les bureaux disparaissent et ils tombent tous a terre** Maintenant travailler, voici la recette *lance des papiers partout et s'en va*  
  
Elladan : Et le plan alors que vous aviez fait ?  
  
Glorfindel : Hum. **cache un jeu de carte dans ses poches**  
  
**des orques apparaissent avec des fouets de la mort**  
  
Orque : AU TRAVAIL! *claque avec son fouet*  
  
Elrohir : Ouuu féroce *reçoit un fouet dans l'?il* ow, mayeule  
  
Et c'est comme ça qu'ils commencèrent a créer la race qui aller dominer ( peut-être ) toutes les autres races. Ben quoi, on peut tout faire avec des patates =)  
  
~~TBC~~ 


	15. Exploitons Aragorn!

_~~Bon ça peut-être été long mais la suite est là! Pi si vous vous rappelez plus de l'histoire, relisez là au complet, il y a peut-être des gags que vous n'avez pas compris la première fois! Sinon, Bin étouffez vous! AHAHAH! Bon cinéma! **Disparaît dans un nuage de fumée rouge et violet**~~_

**_Chapitre écrit par : Érika_**

__

**Chapitre 15**

Faramir : OUCH! AARRggh espèce de ******* de ****, #$$%?%¤54%$#@$!!!!!

Sam : HEHEH

Faramir : **Cours avec un pied dans la bouche**

Frodon : HAHA

Legolas : Qu'est qu'il a fait?

Merry : Il s'est échappé la pelle sur le pied! Mwahaha

Pippin : Trois fois de suite faut tu être poche! HAHAhaha!

Faramir : HA-HA **écrase le pied de Pippin avec la pelle**

Aragorn : **rolling eyes** Paaaathetique…

Faramir : **Air violent et pelle à la main** Et on peut savoir ce que Môooosieur fait évaché sous un arbre pendant que les autres creusent dans le ROC!

Aragorn : Bin là c'est comme évident! Je suis le contremaître du chantier! **Se tourne et montre le papier Contremaître qu'il a dans le dos** Et NA! 

Gandalf : Et moi je suis celui qui embauche le contremaître et j'ai décidé que je ferai le contremaître! **Arrache le papier d'Aragorn**

Aragorn : Voleur!! Donne c'est à moiiiii! **Aussi impressionnant qu'un enfant de deux ans qui est en colère**

Gandalf : Au trou! **Les boules de poils sautent sur Aragorn et le jettent dans le trou**

Faramir : Oublie pas la pelle!! Hehe **Lâche la pelle**

Aragorn : Ayoooyyee! J'commence à être écoeurer de c'te maudite histoire là!

Faramir : Tais toi et creuse.. **s'étend avec tous les autres sous l'arbre du nouvel ordre des contremaîtres professionnels qui adorent entendre Aragorn sacrer au fond du trou**

~~*~~*~~

**pendant ce temps dans la grotte tout le monde est assis en rond et fait un brainstorming autour d'une patate**

Elladan : On prend les patates, on découpe des nez, des oreilles, de bras, des bouches, des mains, des chapeaux, des yeux….

Elrond : Bon ça va on a compris! Et on fait quoi avec tout ça après?

Elladan : Bin un monsieur patate c'taffaire!

Elrohir : Ah ça c'est fun un monsieur patate! On pourrait aussi lui faire une madame patate et jouer à Monsieur et madame patate font leur épicerie!

** Tout le monde regarde Elrohir et s'éloigne de lui d'une fesse**

Elrohir : Quoi?!

Glorfindel : Bon moi je suggère qu'on fasse rien du tout comme le veut la tradition! 

**Les méchants orques claquent leurs fouets de réglisse**

Glorfindel : Finalement je propose que l'on fasse quelque chose cette fois!

Thranduil : Pourquoi on en dissèque pas une pour voir!?

Elrohir : J'aime pas ça la Biologie!

Elladan : Moi non plus! Ça m'éneeerrrrrrrve! 

Elrond : Arggh je vais l'ouvrir moi. ** Coupe la patate en deux et trouve un bout de papier** EEERRRRRrr.. C'est quoi ça?

Glorfindel : Bin lit le pi on va peut-être le savoir!

Elrond : **lance des éclairs à Glorfindel** Ça dit : Coupez des baguettes magiques de patates et chantez Bobidi bobidi Boooooooouuuu pour obtenir des créatures issus de patates. P.S ne tentez pas l'expérience avec des citrouilles sous peine d'être condamner à vous faire couper le talon.

Thranduil : On essaie? 

Elrohir : Ouiiii, ça l'air drôle! **regarde autour de lui pour chercher l'approbation de son frère** Hummm, Où est Elladan?

**Main de Elladan qui s'agite dans une mer de poil de lamas et bruit ressemblant à ooauurrrhummaarrjaaouiiiiii pouvant se traduire vaguement par ; au secours chuis ici!!

Elrond : Ouups, il se noie dans une mare de poils mouvant!! **Sauve Elladan**

Elladan : bon, y'était temps ! On la récite cette formule magique? 

~~*~~*~~

Aragorn : J'AI SOIIIIFFFF!!

Gimli : Avez-vous entendu quelque chose contremaître #4?

Legolas : Non rien du tout contremaître #6? Et vous?

Gimli : Oh non… 

Aragorn : Je vous entends! C'est plus drôle!! Je vais mourir. PITIÉ!

Faramir : Bon… Faudrait tout de même pas qu'il meure sinon on va devoir creuser nous même **Lance une pomme dans le trou**

Aragorn : J'ai dit que j'avais soif pas faim!

Frodon : C'est plein de jus une pomme!

Aragorn : Aaahh jme suis foulée une cheville au secours!!

Pippin : Trouve tu que ça semblait vrai contremaître #5?

Merry : Pas du tout contremaître #3

Aragorn : Un ver de terre radioactif me dévore la main!!

Sam : **Se tourne vers Frodon** Quand dîtes vous contremaître #7?

Frodon : Je crois que ce sale petit ouvrier nous raconte des sornettes contremaître # 8!

Aragorn : AAHHHHH je suis tombé dans une grotte pleine de fourrure de lamas!!

Gandalf : Mange ta pomme et continu de pelleter Aragorn!

Aragorn : Je peux pas je vous dis que je suis arrivé dans le fond!

Faramir : **rolling eyes** Paaathetique!

Aragorn : Je vous le jurree!

** Elrond qui a entendu du monde crier à réussi à nager dans le poils jusqu'à Aragorn**

Elrond : Heyy!

Aragorn : **air ébahi** Elrond, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette grotte toute poilue?

Elrond : Bin en gros j'essaie de faire des OGM, mais toi tu viens d'où tout seul de même!

Aragorn : Oh je suis pas tout seul! C'est juste que les autres ME FONT FAIRE TOUT LE TRAVAIL ET QU'ILS NE CROIENT PAS QUE JE SUIS DANS LA GROTTE! 

Elrond : Oh je vois! **prend un porte-voix** **HEY VOUS AUTRES SAUTEZ DONT DANS LE TROU ÇA FAIT LONGTEMPS QUE JE VOUS AI PAS VU!**

Gandalf : Bravo Aragorn tu imites très bien Elrond!

Elrond : **Lance une corde en haut et remonte le trou** SAAAALLUUT!

Tous : **OOHHHH**

Gandalf : Désolé Aragorn!

Aragorn : J'vous l'avais DIIIIIITTTT

Elrond : Bon tout le monde est content? Maintenant y faut aller muter des patates en créatures maléfiques! 

Frodon : Pourquoi?

Elrond : Parce qu'on est prisonnier!

Pippin : Bin non vous pouvez sortir par le trou! **Chuchote à Merry** Ils sont fous ces Elfes! **Reçoit une taloche de Legolas qui l'a entendu**

Elrond : ah c'est vrai ça! **retourne au bord du trou** Aragorn va chercher les autres et ramène les ici!

Aragorn : Je sais pas nager dans la fourrure et en plus j'ai une cheville foulée et une main endolorie par un ver de terre radioactif!!

Elrond : Aahh franchement là!! Vite avant que les orques s'aperçoivent de quelque chose!

Aragorn : Nan j'irai pas je sais pas où ils sont! Je veux sortir de là!!

Elrond : Monte la corde est juste là!

Aragorn : Vous êtes tous sourds ou quoi? Je vous dit que je suis handicapé!!!! 

**Et ils continuèrent à s'ostiner pendant qu'ils auraient manifestement dû retourner surveiller Elrohir et Elladan qui avaient échappés à la vue des autres et qui avaient récité la formule**

Elrohir : Shalagadou la menchikadou shsouloashdsiiloi. Blahblahblhyakitiiattaaloiiiiiiiii

Elladan : Et la chose qui fait marcher ce truc la c'est BIBBIDI BOBBIDI BOOOOOO!!

**Rien ne se produit**

Elrohir : BOOO **tape la patate avec sa baguette**

**Un épouvantable homme patate à tête de citrouille avec une robe bleue et des souliers de verres apparaît sous les yeux éblouis des jumeaux et les regards horrifiés des autres**

Homme patate : Haaha je suis très méchant et puissant! HAHA **prend la baguette d'Elrohir et se clone en plusieurs copies de lui même tout aussi laides à voir**

Elladan : Heey t'es notre création, t'es supposé nous écouter!!

Homme patate : Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Frankenstein?

Elrohir : Fuck!!

Homme patate : Clones 1 à 50 , neutralisez tous ces elfes indésirables, 50 à 75 vous me suivez, les autres , volez les cartes que celui là cache dans ces poches et jouez au poker!

**Part dans la laine de lama avec ses clones**

Homme patate : Je vois de la lumière!

Clone : je tiens une jambe!

Aragorn : AAHHHH , on me tient la jambe!!

Faramir : T'es devenu complètement paranoïaque mon pauvre!!

**Plein d'hommes patates sortent du trou et s'emparent de tout le monde pour les ramener tous dans la caverne avec les autres**

Aragorn : **attacher dans un sac sur le dos d'un monstre, regarde Faramir en le foudroyant du regard ** Gnagnagna , t'es devenu complètement paranoïaque mon pauvre!!

Eowyn : **Cri de mouette**

_~~Et c'est alors que la situation semblait la plus désespérée que… le chapitre se termina!! TARADADA! **Zoom dramatique** Ouais! **Échappe la caméra** Ayooooye mon pied #%$%$%??{[]]}[!!!!!!~~_

**~~TBC~~**

**-Érika-**


	16. Dramatisons!

_~~Pendant que je ris éternellement de mon amie qui vient de s'échapper la caméra sur son pied **elle se relève et me menace avec un pelle**   ** moi qui se déplace de quelques kilomètres** Bon comme je disais, j'étais là et comme j'ai rien à faire ( le ménage est exclue ) .. je me suis dit en mâchouillant tranquillement ce caramel moelleux que j'allais écrire le chapitre 16 dans un élan de stupidité.. ( remarquer.. jai pas de caramel moelleux donc ça me rend triste ) Donc voici la suite de notre Ô combien inutile histoire_ ~~

**_Chapitre écrit par : Élyssa_**

****

**Chapitre 16**

****

Éowyn : *cri de mouette*

Homme patate : HA! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant que vous êtes tous attaché?!

Frodon : Pas plus de choses que d'habitude… Boire de l'alcool et oublier! Bon.. je vais commencer par prendre un air d'alcoolique **prend un air d'alcoolique** 

Aragorn : Quelqu'un a un bandage ? 

Faramir : * se fait traîner sur le sol par une jambe * Pourquoi UNE jambe ? 

Gandalf : *se fait traîner par sa barbe* Où j'ai mis mon bâton déjà ?

Merry : Amnésie ?

Pippin : Sénilité!

Aragorn : HAAAA! Le ver radioactif revient! Hiiii HIIIIIIII

Legolas : Je suis trop beau pour mourir!

Gimli : Je suis trop… petit pour mourir!

Elrond : Je suis trop vieux pour mourir!.. non attendez.. duh.. bon.. *joue avec ses yeux et regarde son nez*

Clones : VOS YEULES!

*silence*

Legolas : J'suis quand même trop beau… *se fait bâillonner la bouche avec ses cheveux*

Homme patate : Maintenant,  on va vous renvoyé dans la cave avec les autres tordus et…

Clone : *voix au loin*  HA! Une flush royale! J'gagne touuuuut! * ramasse les souliers de verres que les autres avaient misés*

Autre clone : Bâtard ! J'suis sûr que tu caches des cartes sous ta robe!

Homme patate : Comme je disais, vous allez retourné….

Glorfindel : *voix au loin* Mmm, c'est bon ces fouets de réglisses!

Elladan et Elrohir : *voix au loin* Shalakado La meshikago la bibidi Bobedi BOOOOO

**Plus de monstres apparaient**

Elladan et Elrohir : *voix au loin* Ooops.. elle est trop chouette cette chanson!

Homme patate : VOS YEUUUUUUULES!

*silence*

Homme patate : BON! 

Clone : mmmm bonbons *bave*

Homme patate : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Clone : Pourquoi pas HUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ?

Homme patate : *pleure*

Clone : oohh… on s'excuse.. voilà un cadeau!

Homme patate : Une… râpe à fromage… oui… OK! De toute façon, vous allez tous là au milieu entouré de montagne de laine de lamas et je vais allez chercher la reine.

*Il part en courant…en roulant.. en se déplaçant.. peu importe* ( C'est dur de se déplacer dans des souliers de verre vous savez.. )

Les autres s'installèrent donc au milieu entouré de garde avec des fouets de jambon ( un certain elfe a mangé tous les fouets de réglisses )

Sam : Yay… Quelqu'un a un plan ?

Glorfindel : *regarde au loin*  mmm Jambon

Thranduil : *frappe Glorfindel*

Gandalf : Ne vous en faîtes pas.. nous avons nos alliés.. vous les aviez déjà oublié ?

Frodon : Évidemment 

Gandalf : idiot… *chuchote* les boules de poils 

Aragorn : *hurle* QUOI ?!

Legolas : HUmm mm MMM mmmMM! ?!

Faramir : Hein ?

Legolas : *enlève ses cheveux de sa bouche* ( regardez le filet de bave de ce morceau de cheveux collé ensemble.. rhooo, c'est mignon )  J'ai dit : Pourquoi tu hurles ?!

Aragorn : *tout tremblant qui pointe quelque chose avec un mélange d'obsession et de dégoût* 

*Tous se retourne super gros lentement* ( le temps qu'on entende leurs gouttes de sueur tomber sur le sol  )

Merry : Oh mon dieu *serre très fort son asticot* ( Jus d'asticot en vue.. c'est blanc.. et jaune , des fois vert et.. )

Pippin : C'est.. *zoom dramatique*  Le bonhomme PillsBury!

Tous : Hein ?  NooOoon!

Sam : C'est *zoom dramatique* ARWEN!

*silence accablant*

Elrond : héhéhééh! Ha ouuuui! C'est vrai j'avais oublié de vous le dire! 

( À partir d'aujourd'hui, il sera appelé.. '' L'elfe qui gâcha le silence '' )

~~*~~*~~

Arwen : *se parle a soi même sur un petit ton d'annonce cheap* Je suis cool, je suis cool, je suis cool!

Elrond : CHOUUUU!

Arwen : Chou toi-même… face de lama

Aragorn : ARWENNNNNNNN!

Arwen : Non! Je suis Botte… La Botte *air de James Bond*

Gandalf : Ton heure de destruction a sonnée!

Arwen : Qui a le pouvoir ? Hein, hein, hein ?! 

Legolas : Moi! MOI!!!!!

Gimli : Noooon! C'EST À MOI!!

Faramir : Voyons donc *voix fif + démarche fif* C'est moi le plus fort! Hi hi hi

Aragorn : Mon père est plus fort que le tien!

Faramir : oh oh ohhh, vous êtes michants!!!

Merry : Mais nooon!

Toutes ces paroles dites avec des voix hautement fifs et féminines se suivit par tout le monde qui courrait partout en criant comme des filles dans un party pyjama.. l'horreur..

Arwen : CA SUFFIT LES FILLES!

*silence*

Elrond : Et je brisai le silence!! Héhé.. définitivement, c'est moi le plus fort **Fait la danse de la mort**  
  
Aragorn : Heyy! C'est ma danse connard! J'exige un duel!

Glorfindel : okay! **arrive habillé en arbitre** Chacun de vous d'un côté, voici les règlement ; pas le droit de cracher, d'insulter, vous aurez droit à UNE paire de gants et le perdant se décernera le prix du looser de l'année!

**fausse acclamation enregistrée**

Arwen : BON ÇA SUFFIT, vous allez tous mourir! Car, et je cite *elle entonna dune voix horrible* : la mooooortt arriiiiiveuuuuhhh, et lheure soooonnneuuuh… et..!

Homme patate : Bon je comprend qu'il y est pleins d'allusions stupides a Cendrillon ces derniers chapitres, mais rien ne vous oblige a chanter affreusement des choses nonsenses à chaque cinq minutes comme dans le film!

Tous : Film ?

Homme patate : * me pointe * 

Arwen : Qui tu pointes dans le plafond comme ça ?

Homme patate : Jésus ?

Arwen : Heyyy, regardez vous aller mourir!

Gimli : SHIT! JVAIS MOURIR! * se cache dans la laine*

Frodon : *court partout* C'EST L'APOCALYSPE!

Merry : Non c'est samedi héhé

Tous : *silence*

**bruit de vent étrange**

Arwen : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

Homme patate : Je foooooond!

  
Arwen : Quoi ?!

Homme patate : Désolé.. c'est pour la dramatisation 

Arwen : Non tu l'as pas.. regarde comment on met de l'ambiance. Regarde L'ARTISTE **musique de film d'horreur qui commence**

**la laine de lama semble s'avancer subtilement et ressemble à des boules de poils mais je veux surtout pas vous dire le punch héhé… fuck..**

Arwen : Qui a … *se fait interrompre par la musique dramatique qui mute en musique africaine*

**Soudainement, des boules de poil jaillissent de partout et saute sur tout le monde créant un      brouillard vraiment fantastique**

Aragorn : Oh, que c'est un brouillard vraiment fantastique

Merry : pfft, quel réplique fabriqué..

Gandalf : Vite! On doit se battre!

Legolas : Mais.. mes cheveux..

Thranduil : Fils.. Honte à toi

Legolas : ha ouais t'es là toi… grr..

Gimli : À L'ATTAQUE!

Gandalf : PAR LES POILS DE MA BARBE!

Éowyn : **cri de mouette** (écho)

_**Et c'est à cet instant que tout le monde sauta dans la bataille et que je fus trop lâche pour continuer le chapitre.._

_Donc je vous laisse dans le suspense absolu avec la question que tout le monde se pose : Est-ce que Éowyn va crier à des moments inopportuns toute le reste de sa vie ? **tout le monde fait des airs ébahis** HA! Je vous ai là dessus! Ah, et désolé si tous les personnages ne parlent pas, c'est dure de tous les intégrer comme vous pouvez le voir ;) _

_À la prochaine!**_

**~~TBC~~**

**_--Élyssa--_**

****


	17. SuperElfe et Co

_**Maintenant qu'un brouillard…- comment dire… Ah oui! Vraiment Fantastique! – s'est levé sur la grotte, si quelque chose peut se lever dans  une grotte, de toute façon, il faut comprendre que d'autres choses peuvent s'embrouiller.. ou s'embrouillarder si vous préférez , comme les esprits par exemple ou les vitres des autobus par un froid matin d'automne. Enfin.. tout cela pour vous troubler et vous mettre en situation dans les événements qui suivront et se déroulent, vous devez le savoir, dans la confusion la plus totale, tant pour vous, chers lecteurs que pour les personnages qui, je vous le rappelle nagent dans un brouillard vraiment fantastique**  _

**Chapitre 17 **

****

Eowyn : **Cri de mouette**

Gimli : Révolution, rébellion, révolution, rébellion!!! **Se promène avec une pancarte « Non aux OGM » ***__

Eowyn : **Cri de mouette**

Faramir : Gimli prend donc ta hache à la place, ça irait mieux!! **Frappe abondamment dans une tête de citrouille!**

Sam : Wouaha regardez les hommes patates sont en pleine débandade! Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça! Ils ont tellement l'air surpris!

Frodon : Bin la exagère pas on verrait même pas une puce à travers tout ce brouillard vraiment fantastique, alors des hommes citrouilles…

Merry : Errrr..

Pippin : Ça l'a encore plus de sens que ce que je dis d'habitude!

Sam : Errrr…

Gandalf : C'est parce qu'on est en pleine bataille ça vous tenterait pas de participer un peu! Je trouve que vous avez pas une très bonne attitude. Les attitudes, c'est ça qui est important dans la vie!  ** Contorsionne sa face en une tentative d'avoir l'air réprobateur et important**

Sam : **rolling eyes**

Eowyn : **Cri de mouette strident**

Gimli : Eowyn, Ta yeuuuull! **Lui lance sa pancarte dessus**

Aragorn : Arwen! Arwen attend c'est MOI!

Arwen : **S'enfuit en trottinant avec les mains sur les oreilles**  Meehhhh..hiiiii, lalalalalalalalala , J'entend rien!!!  **Chuchote** Héhéhééhé c'est même pas vrai, pour de vrai je  l'entends…Ce que je suis une botte diabolique***

Eowyn : **Cri strident d'une mouette qui attaque férocement Faramir en tentant de lui arracher les yeux**

Faramir : AAAh j'ai une chauve-souris dans les cheveux!!

Aragorn : Mais non c'est Eowyn!

Faramir : C'est quoi ça d'abord? **Sort une chauve –souris de ses cheveux**

Aragorn : Hey! regarde là-bas une congrégation de prêtres bédouins!

Faramir : **se retourne**  Où ça ??!! Heh, Wow minute.. depuis quand tu connaîs se mot la toi! Congrégation c'est bien trop savant pour quelqu'un avec un QI comme le tien!

Aragorn : Oui je sais , j'ai beaucoup de qualités intériorisées! **Souris fièrement**

Faramir : Ouais, c'est ça… **entend le bruit distinctif de la bataille qui fait rage autour de lui** C'est drôle comment les méchants ont tendances à nous éviter le temps qu'on puisse avoir une agréable petite conversation

Legolas : C'est vrai ça!

Aragorn : Incruste!!

Legolas : Je voulais qu'ils me lâche, je commençais à être tanné de me battre là!

Faramir : Oh ok je veux bien discuter avec toi. Aragorn, Va te battre ta pause est fini!

Aragorn : Pourquoi pas la tienne!

Faramir : Hey regarde la botte essaie de s'enfuir de la grotte , va l'attraper!

Aragorn : Je t'interdis de parler de cette façon de ma bien-aimée! Pfft, de toute façon j'ai mieux à faire que de te parler, BYE **S'enfonce dans le brouillard vers Arwen**

Legolas : Bon on en était ou?

Eowyn : **Arrache une poignée de cheveux à Faramir**

Faramir : Non mais t'es folle?

Legolas : Huuh si tu me permet de passer un commentaire, je crois qu'elle veut que tu lui redonne sa forme originale pour qu'elle puisse participer à la bataille.

Faramir : Tu comprend le langage mouetteux toi?

Legolas : Je comprend les femmes, c'est différend. **Il était tellement fier qu'il se passa la main dans les cheveux en remuant la tête vigoureusement pour que tout le monde remarque leur brillance. Quelqu'un à l'ouïe très fine aurait même pu l'entendre murmurer un slogan de l'Oréal Paris**

Faramir : Hiiiiiii..Arghhh..** regard vraiment troublé**  Hum, bon , Eowyn, si tu veux redevenir une femme va falloir que tu ailles demander à Gandalf! C'est pas moi le magicien ici! Franchement je vois pas à quoi tu pensais que je  pourrais être utile, après tout c'est jamais arrivé auparavant! 

Eowyn : **rire de mouette**

Faramir : Errr, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire! De toute façon c'est évident que Gandalf est plus qualifié, il comprend toutes les langues même le mouetteux.

Eowyn : **disparait dans le brouillard mystique vers Gandalf**

******************

**Pendant ce temps un peu plus loin dans la brume**

Elladan : Wow, ces boules de poils sont vraiment utiles, les clônes se font éliminer à la pelletée!

Elrohir : Oui j'avoue qu'elles sont de redoutables guerrières. Mais elles sont moins cool que nous!

Elladan :Oui ça c'est sur! Ok à go… 1…2…3….GO **Font la danse de la mort , sortent leurs arcs et tirent dans la direction d'un clône de façon à ce qu'il aille une flèche dans chaque œil**

Elrohir : Yyayy!

Elrond : Au secours, y'en a un qui ma volé mes bas!!!

Thranduil : Pas les mauves??

Elrond : Ouiiiiii!

Elladan :  On s'en occupe Ada!!  SuperElfe et son acolyte le frère de Super elfe arrivent à la rescousse!

Elrohir : Pourquoi ça ne serait pas moi SuperElfe pour une fois?

Elladan : Parce que je suis le plus vieux.

Elrohir : Mais moi je suis le plus beau.

Legolas : **Arrive d'en quelque part** Heheheh j'ai vu un clone avec une moumoutte terne et emmêlée. J'imagine pas de quoi ont l'air ses vrais cheveux s'il préfère porter ça! 

Hahahaha ** S'en retourne tuer quelques autres méchants plus loin**

Elrond : Thranduil,  pourquoi tous nos fils sont-ils destinés à nous faire honte?

**Aragorn passe en courant** Arwen revient vers moi, je vais te monter toutes mes belles qualités intériorisées!!

Thranduil : **soupir** Même lui… j'ai toujours cru qu'il était plus sérieux.. après tout, il est roi. 

Elrond : Oui c'est ce que tout le monde croyait… Peut-être sommes nous des pères indignes pour que tous les enfants que nous avons élevés tournent si mal. Même ma fille est maintenant possédée par une botte maléfique. C'est tellement triiiiiste! **éclate en sanglots**

Arwen : Hahaha , mon officier ma rapporter ces superbes bas mauves!

Elrond : ** qui soudainement oublie à quel point c'est triste** Heille ! SuperElfe et chose, Ça vient cette rescousse? J'ai froid au pied et je veux ravoir mes bas!

Elladan et Elrohir : Yeah on va pouvoir enfin frapper Arwen sans être privés de strudel au pommes!  **Saute sur Arwen ou la botte là**

Arwen : Vous avez peut-être décimés mes créatures mes je suis quand même l'être le plus diabolique, ouiiiiiii! Je suis LA BOTTE  ** Ses yeux deviennent rouges et sa tête se met à tourner, tandis que SuperElfe et son acolyte (peu importe qui est qui) se retrouvent sur le sol, projetés 10 mètres plus loin par une force jusqu'alors inconnue provenant de la botte**

Tous ( et cela signifie vraiment tout le monde car par hasard tous sont maintenant réunis ici) :  OHHHHHH

Elrohir : **Sur le bord des larmes** Ooucchh , Ça fait mal maudite bitch. Ada! Dit-lui qu'elle aura pas de strudel!

Elladan : Personne n'a le droit de faire ça à SuperElfe!

Elrohir : Merci pour ton support Elladan!

Elladan : MAIS C'est moi superElfe idiot! 

Arwen; Mon pouvoir dépasse maintenant l'entendement humain!!

Gimli : Ouais on sait que les hommes sont idiots mais y'en a pas tant que ça ici de toute façon.

Frodon : Vous nous avez fait venir ici juste pour nous dire que les hommes sont caves? On avait une conversation passionnante nous autres!

Gandalf : Taisez vous tous car ici vient l'élue qui pourra peut-être détrôner la botte. Oui c'est vrai nous l'avons longtemps sous-estimée mais je viens d'avoir une révélation très… révélatrice. 

Arwen : Quoi!? Hahahahaha , très bonne stratégie mon vieux , essayer de me faire croire que vous avez trouvez la personne qui pourra me combattre mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi! Je suis une forme de vie supérieure!

Gandalf : Oui c'est certain que tu es supérieure aux autres bottes, tu es MA botte et tout le monde c'est que c'est moi le plus SUPER génial et puissant dans ce coin de pays, et je veux dire par la toute la terre du milieu et même vers l'infini et plus loin encore!

Elladan : Mais toi tas pas de costume! Haha ** enfile un chandail moulant violet avec un SE écrit dessus et met un chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête d'Elrohir.

Gandalf : **Regard méprisant** Elrond! Honte à toi, tes fils sont des imbéciles finis!

Elrond : Je sais, je sais, et j'ai toujours froid au pieds.

Gandalf : Bon de toute façon je disais : Attention car voici venue , Dans le coin droit, EOWYYYYYYNNN, La tueuse de bottes!!

Eowyn : **Sous sa forme humaine, sort de sous le manteau de Gandalf** Coucou! C'est moi!!!

_** Mon dieu, Mon dieu, qu'est ce qui se passe ici?? Est-ce qu'Eowyn était destinée à être l'héroïne de cette histoire sans qu'on ne s'en soit jamais douté?!  Sera t'elle a la hauteur des attentes de Gandalf? Et bien on le découvrira en même temps que vous, parce ce qui est certain, c'est que non, on ne s'en ai jamais douté, pas du tout du tout du touuuuttttt (Voyez mon air stupide et innocent, comment pourrais-je me douter de quelque chose je vous le demande?**_

__


	18. mirou, notre sauveuse

_Maintenant que j'ai un peu de temps pour écrire le chapitre *L'ombre malfaisante de l'école essai de m'aplatir mais je la combat avec mon ignorance total* et bien.. j'ai le temps voilà….J'avoue par exemple que le bout ' Éowyn la tueuse de botte ' m'est très peu inspirante.. je pourrais donc totalement l'oublier =D *ombre menaçante de mon amie pas loin derrière* AHHH aucune liberté sans ombres dans ce monde! Bon donc voici LE chapitre _

__

**Chapitre 18**

****

****

Éowyn : *cri strident qui vous explose les tympans*

Frodon : Ahh! Pourquoi t'as fait ca ?!

Éowyn : Désolé… une habitude au début de chaque chapitre héhé

Gandalf : *pousse Éowyn vers la Botte* TUE TUE TUE MON CHIEN!

Éowyn : Quoi ? je ne suis pas un chien!

Gandalf : *sourire inquiétant qui sait quelque chose tell dans la bande-annonce du Retour Du roi quand il parle a Aragorn*  Ça peut s'arranger…

Éowyn : Non, non non, laisse faire! Héhé, je vais y aller! PRÉPARE TOI LA BOTTE! HAHAH *fait des mouvements de combats rapide en avant d'elle*

Legolas : Problème # 1 : Éowyn ne sait pas se battre au corps à corps comme du monde

Problème # 2 : Pippin joue dans mes cheveux PIS JAIME PAS CA! *Pippin rit diaboliquement en arrière et part à courir loin* 

 ( **Auteure**** : un personnage de débarrasser qu'on aura pas à faire parler.. HÉHÉ! *les fan de Pippin se mettent à grogner férocement et à me menacer avec des choses… menaçantes* )**

Legolas : Problème # 3 : LA BOTTE EST MÊME PLUS LA!

*tout le monde ignore Legolas et observe Éowyn*

Legolas : mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Faramir : Désolé… c'est tellement pathétique et ridicule qu'on se doit de regarder…

Sam : Oui… vous voyez, cette pauvre créature à l'air stupide et elle ne s'en rend pas compte! *a un petit sourire en coin puis s'effondre à terre en riant*

*Éowyn se retourne, devient rouge mauvaise note dans un examen, dit quelque chose qui ressemble a « MA TE TUÉ PTI VERS GLUANT RAHHHH! » et saute sur Sam en l'étranglant* 

*tout le monde les ignore*

Elrond : GANDALF! On est dans le trouble

Gandalf : *a les yeux fermé et dort debout*  
Elrond : ok d'abord, ARAGORN on est dans le trouble!

Aragorn : *grattement derrière la tête* ouais pis ?

Elrond : *s'effondre en pleurant*

Elladan : AH! SuperElfe et l'autre moins important du duo vont venger leur adar! *Elladan se jette sur Aragorn, Elrohir se jette sur Elladan parce que c'est un frère ingras*

( remarquer que c'est le chaos total en ce moment… vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? Dommage, vous allez devoir chanter toutes les chansons de Céline Dion en ordre Alphabétique! MWAHAHA! GO! )

Legolas : TOUT LE MONDE SI VOUS N'ARRETER PAS ! JE JURE DE VOUS PARLER DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT L'ÉTÉ DERNIER!

*tout le monde s'arrête, se lève et regarde Legolas*

Legolas : Booon, tout le monde a enfin com… *tout le monde se lance sur Legolas et il y a une espèce de bataille immense et ridicule*

_Non loin de là…_

Botte : Pwah, regardez tous cette espèce de bataille immense et ridicule

*Merry sort de la bataille, fait un roulement de yeux excessif et retourne dans la bataille*

Botte : …

*derrière la Botte se tient les dernier fidèles non massacrés clones mais.. bordel qu'ils sont horribles... *

Clône : Chef, on fait quoi ?

Botte : La même chose que d'habitude Johny

Clône : …mon nom n'est pas Johny

Botte : Shhhh

…

Clône : Donc ?  
Botte : Ha oui.. et bien je le sais tu moi! Allons n'importe où et revenons plus tard juste pour le plaisir de.. quelque chose..

Clône : ok msieur! Mdame… mchose.. 

*tous disparaissent dans le fond de la grotte et laisse nos amis a leur bataille de la mort absolue.. ( fallait absolument lui trouver un nom cool )*

Elrond : Huuh tout le monde.. La botte est partie

Frodon : chouette ?

Aragorn : hibou Frodon.. c'est un hibou

Frodon : de quoi tu parles ?

Aragorn : t'as un hibou sur la tête

Frodon : oh.. okay..

*ils entendent un petit rire et se retourne pour voir Merry qui.. eh ben il rit*

Thranduil : Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire toi ?

Merry : *a l'air soudainement très intelligent* Eh bien, j'ai bien vu La Botte s'en aller, c'est pour cela que j'ai catapulter mon asticot Mireille sur son cou et on communique a partir de ces mini Walkie-talkie. Mireille va nous indiquer où elle se dirige et avec tout le monde on va pouvoir aller les battre!

*Elrond élève coolement son sourcil comme il le fait dans le film et tout le monde l'admire pendant quelque seconde mais revienne vite à Merry*  
Faramir : Et comment.. ces trucs marchent ?

Merry : simple, elle me parle et me dit où ils sont… AH! Entendez, elle me parle!

*tout le monde écoute et entend un frottement lamentable*

…

Merry : Vous avez entendu ?! n'est-elle pas géniale!!

*Elladan et Elrohir essaient de faire le truc de sourcil, ne réussissent pas et tout le monde rit d'eux pendant quelques instant*  
Ganfalf : Non petit Merry, je crois que l'expression qui conviendrait le mieux à ce que tu nous dit est '' WHAT THE FUCK ?! '' ( Traduction poche :**C'est quoi cette merde ?! )**

Merry : riez Riez

*tout le monde rit*  
Merry : JAVAIS PAS FINI MA PHRASE! Riez riez mais on verra bien qui rira après

Faramir : nous

*tout le monde rit encore*

Merry : *parle d'une voix menaçante ( en fait il a avalé un porte-voix il y a pas longtemps et c'est un peu son secret de sa voix diabolique mais shhh ) VOS GUEULES PIS SUIVEZ MOI TEL LE HIBOU SUR LA TÊTE DE FRODON!

*pendant un instant tout le monde regarde la hibou mais décide de l'oubliez et suivirent Merry*

Gimli : hey tous, vous réalisez que j'ai pas parlez depuis un moment ? 

Legolas : oui

Gimli : ok, je voulais juste vous le dire comme ça

*continuent leur route*

Merry : Regardez là-bas !! Je vois La Botte et ses acolytes!

Frodon : ALCOOLIQUE! MWIII! PARTY!!! *frodon danse pendant un instant mais se fait arrêter par des boules de poils qui leur saute dans le dos*

Aragorn : Vous étiez où vous ?

Boule de poils : SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCH!

Gandalf : haha,  oui je vois

( et vous ne saurez jamais ce qu'elles ont dit, bwahaha =P )

Aragorn : ok… et c'est qui eux ? *pointe des centaines d'elfes en arrière qui les suivent*  
Faramir : C'est les elfes qu'on a totalement oublié de mentionner à partir de maintenant

Aragorn : oh…. Et ça c'est qui ?

Gandalf : oh ça c'est juste la Botte et ses millions de clones qui se dressent devant nous avec des armes tranchantes…

Aragorn : oh je vois..

…

Legolas : Merde ?

Thranduil : Merde

Botte : NE BOUGER PLUS!!!! J'ai découvert votre espion et au moindre geste je le tue! *tient mireille par.. un des deux bout là et la menace avec un bout de verre tranchant*

Merry : MIROU!

*tout le monde rit*  
Merry : HA vos gueules et aider moi!  
Aragorn : OUI! BATTONS NOUS ENCORE!

Tous : AHHH pas encore

*ils se lancent encore tous dans une grosse bataille.. mais ce que  LA botte ne remarque pas est que ' HORREUR! ' son lacet est détaché.. ça change absolument tout*

Éowyn : *cri strident qui est pire que quelqu'un qui gratte un tableau avec ses ongles*

Tous le monde qui prend le temps d'arrêter le bataille : TAGUEULLLLLLLLLLE!!!!

_Et c'est ainsi que je finis mon chapitre, parce que je sais que mes chapitres n'avancent jamais l'histoire et que celui-ci fini pratiquement comme celui d'avant haha … Bonne chance amie dans tes démarches! _

_Review__ ? Please ? pretty please ?_

_Ah et en passant, je ne me rappele plus qui avait demander ce que voulait dire ~~TBC~~ et bien c'est « To be continued » _

_Voila =)_


End file.
